Got Room For One More Troubled Soul?
by marieniz V
Summary: Bobby Singer takes Robin, a 14 year old who's lost everyone and has suffered so much with nowhere to go, in, caring for her as he's own. Finally, after 11 years of hearing about them, she meets The Winchesters. Let's just say, her and Dean would rip each other's heads of they had the chance. (Not good with summaries, but the story is good. Enjoy!)
1. Weekend at Bobby's (Part One)

**Weekend at Bobby's**

It had been years since she last saw him. She missed him. Sure, she talked on the phone with him now and then, but it wasn't the same as seeing the man that was like a father to her in person. She hadn't seen Bobby Singer in 5 years and it felt good to be back. Pulling up just a bit far from the house, knowing how paranoid he was. She wasn't risking getting shot by the man. As she was just in front the door, she could hear his voice, sounded like he was on the phone. Of course she wasn't about to knock, she wanted to make her return with a **bang.**

_I just hope he doesn't shoot me again__. _She thought_. _When she was 17, he shot her on her forearm_. _It was her first gun shot wound and it hurt like a bitch. Subconsciously, she touched her left forearm, right where she got shot. remembering that horrible, yet hilarious moment. Of course, it stopped being funny when he started to patch her up and that long speech he gave her about 'Never sneaking up on a hunter'. He was clearly annoyed with her, but she could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face. Grinning, she lifted her jacket sleeve revealing a now fading scar on her left forearm.

Snapping out of it, she kneeled in front of the front door and started picking the lock, knowing that if the old hunter was on the phone, he would be in the kitchen. Finally opening the door, she peeked a look first just to make sure. She saw the man on the phone just like she had thought he was and not only that, he had his back to her. Making it even more easy to sneak up on him.

"Dean, I'm a little busy." His voice, she has missed that voice.

She made her way to his desk and sat down on the chair, knowing this was gonna get her shot by him again or at least get something thrown at her.

"I'll call you back." He said and hung up. Turning back to his desk, where her presence was still unknown by him, which made her have huge, nervous smile on her face.

"What the fuck?!" She started to laugh, seeing Bobby stumble back and reach out to put a hand on his chest. He actually got scared. "Robin?!"

"Hi, Bobby. What's wrong? Something scared ya' or you're just getting old?" The old hunter rolled his eyes at that, which made Robin smirk. Before she could even think about it, she got up and ran to Bobby's arms. Yes, ran and he did not deny the hug, in fact he wrapped her up in a bear hug. She loved getting this kind of hug from him, it made her feel safe, made her feel at home.

Everybody knows that Bobby Singer is not the soft kind, but when it came to Robin, he suddenly was this softy. Not even with the boys and he love's those boys like his own blood. It was different with her. She was the daughter he never had and he loved taking care of her especially after what happened to her family. Sure, at first it was pity, taking her in for a while, but she grew on him. He grew to love the girl. Sassy, sarcastic, caring, didn't take shit from no one and stubborn as fuck.

After what seem like forever, he let go of her, both of them with huge smiles on their faces.

"What the hell are you doing here, girl?" Bobby said, breaking the silence.

"What? I can't pay a visit now?" Robin said, fake offense on her face and voice.

"No, I don't mean it like that, kid. I mean, it's been 5 years. Thought you were gonna be gone, well, forever."

_Oh, Bobby, I was thinking about it. _She thought to herself.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to have you back, cause I am, but, why are you back?" He was curious, maybe even worried.

Truth be told, she wasn't sure why she came back. "I don't know, Bobby." He made a face. "I don't. All I know is that one morning I wake up in England, relaxed and suddenly a lot of shit is happening. Like Apocalypse shit. The next thing I know, I'm buying a one-way ticket to South Dakota."

Bobby could only stare at the light-brunette haired girl. He looked like he'd seen something that was unbelievable and it was unbelievable. She notice a lot of crazy fucked up shit happening and she also realize it was the Apocalypse.

"So, you're telling me, you came back because you realize the Apocalypse was happening?" She nodded. "Well, aren't you as stupid as I remember? Seriously, you see the world is ending, you run the other way, not towards it."

"What can I say? I love me some danger." She smirked, Bobby only rolled hes eyes at her. "Besides, if the world was really ending, I would've liked seeing you one last time. Plus, I was getting bored all by myself." She faked a pout.

"Right, cause living in Europe for 5 years is horrifying." He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Trust me, after a while, it is." Robin replied, patting him on the shoulder, making her way to the kitchen to get a beer.

* * *

They talked for another hour, catching up. Apparently, the Dean he was talking to earlier was the one and only Dean Winchester and his little brother Sam was there too. She has never met them, but she has heard stories, most of them from Bobby. She did meet John, their dad. Sadly, he was dead. She had heard whispers, but she didn't believe them. This was John Winchester after all.

Bobby must have notice the time passed and quickly got up and excuse himself, telling her he needed to do some research. Leaving her in the kitchen, he went over his desk and sat, getting to work. Hours passed and he couldn't find anything.

"Balls!" He sais getting more frustrated.

"Hey, need any help?" Bobby jumps to the sound of her voice. He hadn't notice her coming in, she now saw on one the chairs in the living room with him. He considered it, Robin was good at research, but she just got back and he wanted her to relax.

"No, it's OK. I'm gonna head to the library. Need better books."

"Ok, if you say so. Now that I think about it, im gonna take a shower and a nap. Kinda need it." She rubbed her eyes with her fist and somehow it reminded Bobby of a child.

With a small smile, he left and she went upstairs. "It's good to be back." She yawned.

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! Well, I'm kind of new at this writing stuff, in somewhat practicing for my future and having fun making a fanfic. I know its crappy, but im working on it. You will know more about Robin soon, promise. I'll be writing part two of this chapter soon. Enjoy!**


	2. Weekend at Bobby's (Part Two)

**Weekend at Bobby' s (Part Two)**

It was 1:07 am when Bobby got back. Robin was nowhere to be found, which would have freak him out if he hadn't seen her bags next to a chair. He went back to research and the clock kept ticking, it was now 3:02 am. He took some pills and drank more coffee.

"You know, that's not very healthy." Robins voice made Bobby jump. He didn't hear her come down the stairs. With an eye roll, he got back to his book, which made her roll _her_ eyes. She made her way to his desk to pick a book and help him out. "Ah, don't argue. I want to help." She said when she saw he was going to argue. He only nodded. _Stubborn_.

5:09.

"You're hunting a Lamia." Bobby told Dean over the phone.

"Come again?"

"It's a monster."

Robin got up from her spot, walking to the kitchen, making some coffee for herself. She needed it and if Bobby thought for one second that she was gonna make him more coffee, he was wrong. He had enough. Once she's finish, she turns off the coffee maker and walks back to the living room. Hearing Bobby say "You're welcome" sarcastically to the phone.

He was clearly about to ask about he's coffee, when a female voice interrupted him.

"Hey, I'm still here!"

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked a guilty looking Bobby. He had forgotten about that and off all people, she was the last person that he wanted to find out about that or in this case, who.

He ignored her and made his way to the basement, with Robin right on his heels. _Great. _He thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Hey, there cranky. You were gone so long, I just assumed: alcoholic coma." A woman tied in a chair said. Her eyes turning red when she sighted Robin. A crossroad demon. Robin's eyes widen a bit when she saw her.

"Woah, kinky. Even for you Bobby. " The female hunter patted the old hunters back.

Of course, Robin never missed the opportunity to say a dirty comment about a situation. It's her way of making a serious situation better. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't and sometimes it was just disturbing.

"Who's she?" The crossroad demon asked. Robin smirked briefly when she saw the devils trap on the floor, where the demon was.

"Non of your business." The demon smirked at Bobby, still with red eyes.

_Ugh, crossroad demons._ Robin thought_. _She has never really liked them. They damned people, twisting their most wanted desires. Let's not forget the way they collect the souls. A horrible way of dying and she was not stupid, there was a reason for Bobby to have a crossroads demon tied in a chair in the basement. Something big happened while she was gone, but wasn't gonna push it, not just yet.

"Now, where were we?" Bobby's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Your soul." _And bingo was his name-o._ Robin thought. _Damn it Bobby_.

"Your soul?" She said out loud, letting him know that she wanted answers.

"Right talk." Once again, he ignored her.

"Look at you, all in a rush. Foreplay..." uncrosses and recrosses her legs "... gets you more."

"Ugh, I'm right here." Robin said, with fake nausea. "Seriously, Bobby, what the fuck? You sold your soul?" She really wanted answers, now. More importantly, she was not gonna lose him too. She'd be damned if she did. The thought of losing the old hunter made her mad, especially that he kept it from her. She could have help him, he knew that.

He flinch at her tone. She was the last person that needed to know about this. He knew what she was thinking. That she was gonna lose him too. There was no need to look at her to know she was pissed and worried all at the same time. "I'll explain everything later, OK?" Bobby replied, still not looking at her and he took her silence as an agreement. "I want Crowley's name." The demon smiled at him. "He's real name, back when he was flesh and blood." Robin sat in a corner listening.

Oh, and Robin listened alright, she also learned. One of the things she learned was that you can burn a demons real, human bones and kill them. She was using that in a future. Also, the King of Crossroads was now King of Hell, he's real names was Fergus MacLeod and she couldn't hold her laugher. That was interesting and in the back of her mind, the name Crowley seemed so familiar, but she decided to brush it of. Especially when she learned about Bobby's new flirty neighbor. She had a thing for him alright. _Now, this I will be using in a future, just for the fun of it. _

Now in the kitchen, Bobby was looking at a map of Scotland and answering some calls, while Robin was in the living room reading a book, still a bit pissed at him. He hadn' said anything about the whole demon thing and it really annoyed the shit out of her.

Suddenly, there's banging in the back kitchen door. Robin and Bobby shared a look and he went to open it, while she got up and grabbed her favorite knife, just in case, the is until Robin saw who it was.

"Rufus?!" She said beating Bobby to it, surprise and excitement in her voice. Dropping the knife on the table, she ran into the other old hunters arms, giving him a huge tight hug.

"Robin?!" Rufus quickly return the tight hug, disbelief in his voice. He never thought he see this girl again.

"It's so good to see you again, Rufus." This man was also like a father to her, he took care of her too, while she was growing up. In fact, he saved her ass once or twice in hunts gone wrong.

"When you get back, girl?" He asked her, letting her go, but placing his hands on her shoulders, giving her a smile. To this day Bobby couln't believe the effect Robin had on his friend, neither did Rufus himself.

"Um, about 24 hours or so." She said. "And before you say anything, I was gonna call you." She added when he was he was gonna protest.

"Why don't I belive you?" He asked her with an amused expression. Robin narrowed her eyes at him, before he spoke again. "We can tak later about this, Bu Bobby." He looked at him. "Listen, you gotta help me bury a body." The female hunter chuckled at Rufus and then laughed when she saw Bobby's stare towards him. _This is gonna be fun. _She thought.

The rest of the day went as normal as it is for a hunter, except a little bump here and there. Rufus offered helping Bobby with the whole Crowley thing, the Winchesters have really bad luck sometimes and the police, as always, had bad timing. Robin did get to see Jody again. Adding to the list of people who had a soft spot for the girl, Jody Mills. She was happy to see her again, but since a police officer was there, they couldn't really catch on. So Jody only gave her a small hug and a "Welcome back, I'm glad you're OK."

Thanks to the Agent Adams, they found out that the monster Rufus "killed" was very much alive. It hadn't stab it seven times, just five and its next victim was Bobby's new flirty neighbor, Marcy. They had to act quickly and they did. Let's just say, Marcy and Bobby, not happening, ever.

On the plus side, Rufus got them a lead on Crowley. He had a son, apparently. Also he found a a ring that could help them with a ritual to summon him. Bad news? Police got Rufus, but the best was the onld hunter snapping at the boys.

Robin didn't know them, but when Bobby told her about what happened, she was glad he snapped at them and ask for their help. As for Robin, she asked Sheriff Mills to help him with Rufus, eventually, she did help.

"So Robin, got into any trouble with the European athoroties?" Sheriff Mills asked her once she agrred to help.

"Um, well, you know me Jody." Sheriff Mills gave her a mock glare. After the third time getting arrested by her, she just started to call her Jody, instead of "Sheriff Mills". She always corrected Robin, but eventually she gave up. "I'm a rebel." She whispered dramatically and Jody rolled her eyes.

"Right. Just stay out of my police station." Robin gave her a mock salute and Sherrif Mills gave her a hug. "I'm really glad you're OK, kid."

"Yeah, I'm surprised myself." She laughed lightly and Jody unwrapped her arms from around the girl, oling her eyes. "You know I'm still shocked that you know about what bumps in the night. And you took it really well, too." Bobby had told her that when the FBI showed up in his house and he had to tell Jody about the body on his backyard.

"Well, can't really deny what's right in front of you, can't you?" She told her with a sad smile and it cofused Robin.

* * *

Bobby did both rituals, summoning Crowley's son and Crowley himself. Robin couldn't help but wonder why he looked familiar. She noticed him staring at her and she coun't tell how he was looking at her. Curiosity? Confusion? Maybe recognition? No, she didn't know and it was killing her.

Using his son? Not helpful at all, but thank God they had a plan B. Sam and Dean flew to Scotland to find Crowley's bones and use them against him. It worked, he gave Bobby his soul back and Robin could finally relax around him.

After everything was done with, he looked over at Robin. "Guess it's time for an explanation."

"Yep and start from the top, no skipping." He could only nod.

"But first.." He got the peach cobbler from the fridge and she could only laugh making him smile.

**A/N:**

**So, what do guys think? Let me know with a review. Before this story continues, I wanna let you guys know that my first language is not English, so if I made a mistake I apologize. Also, I'm a newbie, so let me know if I do something wrong. I will update once a week and I will continue the story line of the show, but I will sometimes make my own chapters and I will skip a couple, since I belive my OF shouldn't be in that episode, if it doesn't make since for her to be there. I won't write it. Anyway that's all. Enjoy, boys and girls. Oh! In future chapters you will also learn her physical description.**


	3. All Dogs go to Heaven

**All Dogs go to Heaven.**

It's been a couple of weeks since Robin arrived and was still staying at Bobby's. She found out about everything that had happen these last 5 years. Bobby explained pretty much everything, starting with the Gates of Hell opening. One of the Winchester brothers, the oldest, Dean, selling his soul for his baby bro, Sam. Robin found that sweet, sad and wrong at the same time, especially when he actually went to Hell and jump started the Apocalypse. Not only did he start the end of the world, his little brother freed the Devil. _Now thats really fucked up_. Also, apparently, angels exist and they're huge dicks. _Angels. _She had a bit of a hard time processing that one. That and the death of Ellen and Jo. Tears appeared in her eyes at the news. They were gone.

They were also family to her, she saw Jo as a sister and Ellen as a second mother. Ellen knew all about her back story, so she took her in as her own. There was also the death of Sheriff Mills husband. Her _dead _son came back from the dead and killed him. Now Robin understood the sad smile on the woman's face that day, I mean having your dead kid come back to life to kill your husband and then having to kill you'r undead son? Yeah, she had the right to feel that way. She lost her family in the matter of minutes.

A lot of shit went down while she was gone and she couldn't help but feel guilty of the fact that she wasn't there to help. Bobby had told her not to, that she had no idea. It couldn't had been her fault. Still, she felt guilty. If she hadn't been to busy thinking about her own ass, running away, she could've, maybe, save at least Ellen and Jo from that tragic death. _You had to be away, if you hadn't, you would have been dead before all that shit started_, Bobby told her, trying to make her feel better. It didn't.

* * *

Robin was cleaning her guns in the living room and Bobby was in the kitchen, on the phone. It appeared to be Dean Winchester at the other end. Apparently he was cursed, with what Robin thought was like a truth spell. She was only guessing, since she didn't really know what the fuck was going on, just him cursed, but thanks to that she heard Bobby confess he got a pedicure now and then. The thought only made her snicker.

A week after that, Robin had found a job. Bobby didn't have to say that she was getting annoying, she, herself knew it.

"Hey, Bobby, I hate to say this but I gotta go. Found a job."

"Where?"

"Buffalo, New York. Listen, I know that I've been getting annoying, always moving around with books in hand, cleaning my guns way to many times. I mean, I love my guns, I do, but they can only take so much." She said giving him a grin.

"You and your damn guns." He said rolling his eyes

Still grinning. "Well, what can I say? They're fucking awesome and I'm proud to call them my babies."

Robin had at least more than 20 kinds of guns. She always said that guns are hunters best friends, that and knives. She also had a collection of knives on her at all times. Right now she had 5 kinds of knives on her and Bobby knew all about them. Hell, he trained her to be ready at at all times and she is, but sometimes it worried him. He didn't want her deep-in the hunting world. Bobby wanted her out of it, be normal and when he saw her with her guns and knives, it worried him that she would never get out. He knew she wasn't 100% happy with this life, Robin used to tell him herself how much she hated it. Now, if any stranger would see her, they would think she loves it, but Bobby knows her better than anyone, she hates it.

"I thought your Camaro was your baby." Rolling his eyes once more.

"Singer, one day your eyes will get stuck like that if you keep that up." She said, now smirking at the old hunter. "And you can have more than one baby, you know?"

Bobby rolled his eyes dramatically, maker her smirk grow bigger. "Idjit."

"Thanks, I needed that. Anyway, I'm off to New York. I'll call you if I get in any trouble." Robin hugged him and almost ran out the door. She needed to work, if she didn't work soon, she would've gone insane.

"Carefull." Bobby said, to a now empty kitchen.

* * *

Dean and Sam in FBI suits, made their way towards a detective, who was standing next to a body with two men ready to move it. While the two men carry away the body, the brothers took out their ID's and show them.

"How are you doing? Agents Holt and Wilson." Dean said.

"Feds?" Asked the detective.

"Yeah." The soulless Winchester said.

"What are the Fed's doing here? And why the hell they call backup for?" Dean raised an eyebrow. _Backup?_

"Oh, we're specialists. They call us into answer the questions of mouth-breathing dick monkeys." Sam said, completely ignoring that last question. Both Dean and the detective look astound at him. "So, you gonna walk us through this or, uh.."

"Dock worker, guy on the morning shift found him - chest ripped wide open."

"Same as the body in the car?" Dean decided to speak this time, afraid of what might come out of his little brother's mouth.

"Yeah, second in two days."

"Internal organs missing on both vics? Like their hearts?" Sam coldly asked.

"Uh.. looks like it yeah. How'd you know?" The man squinted his eyes at him.

Sam decided to ignore his last question, once more. "So, this guy he - he have any enemies?"

"Yeah, plenty, but, uh, I don't think it was a wolf or possibly a cougar that had beef with the guy." He paused for a second and looked confused at the brothers. "You do realize these were animal attacks?"

"An animal out here. What, you think it came for the sailing?" It was Dean who decided to answer, sarcasm lacing him tone of voice. The detective could only frown at him.

They were about to walk away, when he remembered.

"By the way, you said earlier something about us being backup? What did you mean?" The man raised an eyebrow, then once again frowned at him.

"Yeah, well, what I ment was that theirs already a Fed here and she looked at the body and I told her the same thing I told you. It was an animal attack, she just nodded and walked away, but she's still here somewhere."

"Mind telling us her name?"

"Uh, yeah, Agent Pike." He looked at them both not sure about this situation. "You didn't know about her?"

"Oh, yes. Agent Pike. They just didn't tell us. Thank you." Dean nudges Sam to the left and nods at him to look around, while Dean walks the opposite direction, leaving the detective behind. If there was real FBI around, they needed to find them and make sure nothing went to Hell. He moved his gaze around, sure he didn't know how this "Agent" looked like, but he thought it be obvious one he saw her. From the corner of his eye he could see his soulless brother searching for her too. _His soulles little brother_.

It might have taken a bit, but he saw her. At least 15 feet away and taking pictures of the dock. Random places which seemed, well, random to Dean.

Making he's way towards her, he could tell she was tall, long skinny, but toned, legs, her skin sun-kissed. Her body thin, but with some very nice curves. She had her back to him, so he could as well see her shoulder length, light brown hair. Wearing a tight pencil black skirt, that made her ass look good, he could admire that, with a matching blazer and black heels.

Finally, reaching her, he cleared his throat, causing her to turn around and face him. In his life, he had never seen such green eyes. Yes, there were his, but hers were unique, so unique, it was hard to explain.

"Yes, can I help you?" She said, turning around, putting her camera down, letting it hang from her neck. Her voice was calm and he could've sworn it sounded annoyed at the same time, but he brushed it off.

"Uh, yes. Agent Holt, I'm with the FBI too." He knew it was risky, but he had to sell the part.

"Oh." She raised both eyebrows at him, but her face was calm, just like her voice and again, he saw a bit of annoyance there too. "Well, hello there Agent Holt, I'm Agent Pike." She offered her hand and he shook it, feeling her soft skin. It made him wondered dirty things and now was not the time for that. Lowering her hand she continued. "They didn't tell me I was gonna have back up."

"They didn't tell us either."

"I'm sorry, us?"

"Yes, us." Sam said appearing out of the blue, making Dean snap he's head towards him. "Agent Wilson."

Agent Pike turned to Sam, raising her eyebrows once again. This time, once she turned towards the soulless Winchester, the sun hit her eyes, making them look almost cat-like. Dean couldn't believe their color. They were piercing hazel green, with light olive-green specks and a golden rim around the iris, which was what made them look cat-like. Her skin made them pop out even more, no need for make up at all and she knew that too, cause she was barely wearing any. It was obvious she was beautiful, he wasn't gonna deny it.

"Right, yes. Um, I can't tell you anything, but I can tell you that I do not plan to work with you. So how about we walk away from each other? Or better yet, since I wasn't notified about you two mind giving me your supervisors card. If you don't mind me giving him a call, that is." The boys could only stare in disbelief and that made her smirk. "How does that sound, Agents?" Both brothers looked at eachother, Dean a little shocked, he thought she had balls, she was good. Sam on the other hand was annoyed as fuck at her.

"Here you go." The eldest Winchester reach into his pocket and handed her a card. She took it and suddenly her smirk widden, taking out her phone and dialing, she hold up a finger indicating they'd wait a minute and turning around.

"Yes, hello. I'm Agent Pike, I'm calling cause you have two of your agents in the same field as I. Apparently, my supervisor didn't send out the word that I was already taking care of this. So, it's be peachy if you could just tell your agents to walk away." There was a pause. "Alrighty then. Thank you and kuddos to you, sir." And with that she hung up and turned to face them. Dean actually looked a little freaked out. He was sure she was an actual FBI agent. "Well, looks like your supervisor is just like you two. Stubborn and stupid. Doesn't want you both to back up, but I'm telling you to." She gave them a tight smile.

"Yeah, I don't think so, _Agent._" Sam's voice was cold and it drew a, clearly fake surprise look on her face. Like she was used to this sort of thing, probably was, for all they knew. Dean was stunned at Sam's voice, sure he had no soul, but this was an FBI Agent, he didn't have to push her, but that wasn't the only thing that stunned Dean. Her laugh was the other thing, she was laughing, but was clearly forced which made Dean wonder how her real laugh sounded. _Ok, what the hell is wrong with you, Dean? _He thought, he was with Lisa, well, not really with her, but he loved Lisa. He really wanted them to work out. Agent Pikes voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Right. Can't wait. Nice talking to you both." She sounded so calm, it made Dean worried. He would have been annoyed just like his brother, but he needed to make sure they didn't end up arrested, again, since Sam didn't care. Dean couldn't help but stare at her as he walked away and this time San joined him. soulless or not, she was a very good view. The youngest Winchester quickly snapped out of it.

"Lets go, we got work to do. I have a feeling we'll see her again." He started to walk away, Dean right behind him.

"They way she talked to us. I think she meant real bussiness."

"She's just a bitchy FBI agent, Dean."

"You're right about that and hey, next time try not to be be an asshole." They were now in front of the Impala.

"Why? Cause she's FBI?" Sam scoff.

"Yeah." Dean said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I really don't feel like getting arrested again, man."

"We won't." Sam said flatly.

"Right." He oulled out his phone a dialed.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Bobby back."

"Dean, he just talked to her. What are you trying to do now? He helped us out already."

"Right." He tucked his phone back in his suit jacket.

* * *

The next day, they went to see the victim's brother. As soon as they were in front of the house, they climbed out of the Impala making their way to the front door. Dean noticed a beautiful red, 1971 Chevy Camaro and smirked at it. _What a car._ He thought. A woman, in her late 30s with a kid on her arms, opened the door just as Dean was about to knock, letting another woman out. This one had a familiar frame and when she met the brothers eyes, she smirked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How can I help you two?" The woman with the child in her hands asked. Dean looked at his brother and he found him eyeing Agent Pike suspiciously. He then took out his ID, Dean following his movements.

"Is Cal Garrigan at home? We've got a few questions we'd like to ask him." Sam said, putting his ID back in his jacket. The woman looked between the brothers and Agent Pike confused.

"It's alright, we're not in the case together. You see its like a competition. Who ever solves it first gets a race." The female Agent said with fake enthusiasm, trying to help with the woman's confusion. It looked like it worked, because the mother of the child mouth turned into a small 'o'. Seeing that, Agent Pike once again spoke to the woman.

"Anyway, thank you for your time." She turned to the boys. "I'll be on my way and out of your hair. Good luck!" She patted both brothers on their shoulders and walked away. Dean watched her go and he saw her get in the red Camaro he was eyeing a couple of minutes ago. The car was eye candy, especially to Dean. He mentally whistled as she drove away. When he looked back at the front door, he saw his brother wasn't there, he was already inside the house. The woman was still at the door and he gave her a small smile, which she returned as he made his way inside.

An hour later, the brothers come out of the house. Making their way to the car, Sam's voice breaks the silence.

"So Cal's a prince."

"Yeah, doesn't even know where he was last night."

"Bag him now?"

"No. We make sure."

"Really?" Sam asks with raised eyebrows.

"Before we hand him over to a life time of demon rape? Yeah." Dean told him with an "obviously" tone.

* * *

Later that night, the brothers were outside a garage, keeping an eye on Cal. They stayed there all night, until dawn. Nothing.

"Dude, Sun's up. This guy is still on two legs. In theory, he ain't wolfing out." Dean, who was clearly tired of staying up all night, said.

"Well, not tonight anyway." Dean looked over at his little, soulless brother. He still couldn't believe he had no soul. Sam. His little, in age, brother, whom he took care off while he grew up. The guy with these puppy looking eyes. Now those eyes looked cold and dead. They couldn't catch a break, could they? If it wasn't the world ending, it was one of them fucked up.

"Let's head back. We can re-attack this in a couple of hours." Dean said, snapping out of his thoughts.

* * *

Hours later they get a call. Cal was dead. _Great_. Thought Dean. As they arrive, Cal's body is being zipped into a body bag.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that it ain't Cal." Dean says, breaking the silence. Sam scoffs at him.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Well, if it isn't Harry and Sally." Said a voice from behind them and they knew it well already. The oldest Winchester mentally rolled his eyes ans took a deep breath, while the youngest actually rolled his eyes and once they were facing her, he glared at her. "Glad you could join the party, boys." She had that smirk again. "Anyway, the floors all yours, I'm done. I won't bother your investigation and seriously, you guys need to be a bit faster, I keep beating you. Maybe you should really back off this time." The bitterness in her voice made Dean really annoyed, who the fuck did she think she was? FBI or not she was getting on his nerves. He now understood Sam's problem with her. It's want because of him not having a soul, she was really bossy and annoying. In other words, he really didn't like her anymore. _Anymore?_ Dean thought. It wasn't that he liked her at the beginning, she just caught bis attention. He has met other woman FBI agents before, _But not with a face like that or body for that matter_. He hated himself for saying it, but she was beautiful, her personality needed work.

"And we could care fucking less what you think." Sam said, challenge clear as day in his voice and body posture. He stood tall in front of her. She really had balls. Instead of backing away from him, she took a step foward. Now face to face, well more like face to chest, with his 6'4 brother. Dean honestly, could only stand frozen, watching both. Of course he was ready if he needed to jump in and pulled them apart. She may look girly and fragile, and shit, but she also looked like the kind of girl who would never back down from a fight. And it was proven by her next words.

"I'm someone you do NOT want to mess with. So don't challenge me Rapunzel, cause you'll lose." She said in a menacing voice, that caught them off guard, especially Dean. Seeing that neither of them were backing off, Dean finally stepped in.

"Ok, that's enough, both of you." Nothing. "I said back the fuck off." He snapped, pulling Sam's arm getting him away from her. Now it was his turn to face her. Yeah, his brother may not be his brother now, but she had pretty much threatened him and he wasn't gonna have any of that shit. "Listen, you little bitch" That made her smirk. _Enough with the smirking_, Dean thought. It was safe to say he dislike her. "we're not backing off. I don't care if you were here first, I honestly don't give a shit. So how about you take your perky round ass and walk away." He was pissed and he wanted to punch that smirk out off her face when it grew bigger.

"So you think I have a nice ass, huh? We haven't even had dinner yet." Her smirked fell. "I can easily kick both your perky round passes, and I do not lie when I say they are nice." She winked at the eldest. "You think I'm being a bitch, well I'm just trying to do my job, so to prevent anymore problems, just back off."

Sam once again scoffed and half-rolled his eyes. While Dean just glared at her.

"If you get in my way one more time, I'm gonna have to stop you for real."

"You think we're scared of you?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not saying that you should, but..." She faked thinking about it for a second. "Oh, yeah, you should." Her smirk back on her face. "Well I guess I'll be seeing you next time." And she walked away, but after a couple of steps, stopped and looked back at them. "Enjoy the view, boys." She said winking agin, this time at both of them and started to walk away once again. Both brother watched her go, more like, glared at her. When she was finally gone Dean snapped.

"What the actual fuck?" Somehow she reminded him of Bela, but a little more threatening.

"She's not FBI." It was like San had read bis mind.

"What?"

"She's a fucking hunter, Dean. A bitchy one."

"How can you be so sure? I mean, she talked to Bobby. If she were a hunter, she would've known Bobby, pretty much every hunter knows him!"

"Dean, when have we met an FBI agent who threaten us? Think about it. Sure we've met bossy ones, but not in that level."

"Then we gotta call Bobby, so he can tell us who she is. Cause if she is one, she's one of the crazy ones that could actually shoot us and kill us and the last thing I want is to die in the hands of a psycho hunter bitch."

"Like I said to her, I'm not scared." The youngest Winchester said shrugging. "Now, how about we forget about the Wicked Witch of The West. We gotta focus of the case." Dean nodded at his brother. He was right, we'll deal with her later, for now this fucked up case.

He walked over the body.

"I mean, a werewolf attack in daylight? The whole thing is just weird."

"Dogs and cats living together, mas hysteria. So you know this means we're down to one suspect, right?" Sam asked.

"I know. Wait, maybe two. What about the Wicked Bitch? She's been to both crime scene, and always way first than us. We have crossed FBI of the list. What if she's the one?"

"Yeah, you're right, but Mandy is right at the deep end of the vic pool and maybe this Angent Pike is part of it. She was there at the house, also before us." Dean once again nodded to his brother. After a couple of seconds of silence. "Can you do it?"

"Do what?" Completely confuse at his brothers question.

"Shove her in the trunk, serve her up to Crowley. With a bonus on the side."

Dean looked over at him in disbelief. "Yeah, Sam, I can do it."

Sam only nodded and walked away, leaving a stunned Dean behind.

* * *

They went to talk to Mandy, again. Sam was ready to dump her in a the trunk, but Dean found out she had an ally, her son. It wasn't her. That only left Pike.

"Dean, I don't think this Agent has anything to do with this. She's just a bitch, probably the worst female hunter we've ever met."

"Well, I don't really think it's Mandy."

"The kid's lying, Dean, so is she. Look, I'll look over her tonight if it makes you feel better."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No. How about you go and check on Cal's crime scene and I'll stay here."

"Dean, I still know how to do my job. I'm just gonna watch her. Trust me."

"Uh-huh." He wasn't really in 'Trust area' lately. Well maybe, he'll have a chance on finding out about Pike. The last name sounded familiar.

**OH MY GOD. IM SO, SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!**

**My lame excuse? I started watching Doctor Who, finally, after months with my bestfriend on my ass about watching it and I can't belive I never thought of watching it before! Im officially SuperWhoLock. Anyway, I wanted to write the entire episode in one chapter, but I haven't finish the other half. I know, Im so lazy, but I started having a summer job and also, after I finished DW I got hooked on Arrow, but no worries Im back and I will finish this episode, hopefully by next week. I got a lot of plans for this fan fiction. Once again, reviews! Tell me what you think. Should I work more on it or am I doing fine. I would like to know since Im a newbie at writing. Oh! And if you please, you my follow me on Tumblr: carry on-doctor-lock and princess-dean-winchesterrr... and just so you know, Im a mad Trekie so I used Captain's Pike last name for our Agent ;) Wow this was a very long AN! Enjoy**!


	4. All Dog's Go To Heaven (Part Two)

**IM SO SORRY GUYS! ENJOY!**

As night arrived, Sam was outside the house, watching. He gazes at the window and sees Lucky through it. Suddenly, Lucky lowers his head and right where he disappears a man, naked, appears. Sam, not believing his eyes, grabs his binoculars and tenses up when Lucky, now a man, walks out the door. Taking out his gun, he follows. Little did he know, someone else was following Lucky as well.

He stops and hides behind a wall, when Lucky sniffs the air and looks around him. He points his gun directly at him from afar. The dog, now a man, swings himself over a fence, walking over another man. Sam lowers his gun and squints he eyes at their direction, the other man is harshly talking at Lucky. As soon as he's done, he walks back the way he came. The young Winchester, takes that as his cue and raised his gun again, as Lucky slowly makes his way across the park, but not before he stops and sniffs the air once more. This time moving his head towards Sam's direction. The hunter, flattens himself against the wall, staying still. In the matter of seconds, he sprints in a run and Sam reacts just as quickly, runing after him. He's running as fast as he can when suddenly a body knocks him over. An "unf" sound is heard.

"Damn it kid, watch where you're go-" A female voice says, but stops when she realizes who it is. Sam, looks up at her, glaring. The glare grows bigger once he sees who it is. He begins to speak when she stops him.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" She doesn't give him the time to react, cause she was already running off, following Lucky. He follows her, ignoring that, clearly, threat. He stops a second to pick up Lucky's clothes, which clearly meant he was back to dog form.

"Damn it." She says under her breath, knowing he was back to dog form. It meant he'd be a bit faster than her.

She was fast, he had to give her that. Her pace fasten and Sam almost lost her, he then heard something. A car door. He realized she must have heard it too. Once again, he came to a stop, but this time he wasnt the only one. She had also stop, watching the scene in front them. A couple in a station wagon had just hit a dog, Lucky. She jogged closer to the scene, Sam right on her heels. He wasnt letting her out of his sight.

"We gotta find a vet." The man, who was driving the car, said. Putting the dog on the back seat and racing to the driver's seat.

"Shit." She hissed quietly, running towards the van. "Hey! Stop!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Mister!" Sam yelled along her.

"Hey, mister! That's my dog!" She really was fast. "That's my dog!" It was too late, the van had gone away. They both took a minute to catch their breath.

_ "_You're not FBI." Sam said, with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, you really are a genious, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're a hunter, aren't you?" He glared at her.

"How about we do this later, huh?" She replied harshly. She takes out her phone.

"Who are you callin'?"

"A friend that can help. If you'll excuse me." She gives him a sarcastic smile, the glare never leaving his face.

After the third ring, he answers. "_How's New York?_" His voice, automatically putting a smile, a real smile on her face.

"Oh, it's going fan-fucking-tastic, Bobby, thanks for asking." Sam, hearing that name, put a frowned on his face and she didn't miss it.

"_Well, when you put it like that. What's going on? When you called me yesterday, which hunter did you run into?"_ He tried hard not to snicker, she was clearly pissed, but even if he found it amusing, he also got worried.

"Nothing I can't handle, old man." She smirked, already picturing him rolling his eyes at the "old man" part. She gave Sam a glanced and found him staring at her curiously. "What?" she asked, clearly annoyed with his stare

"Nothing." She rolled her eyes at his reply.

"_Are you with the hunter you ran into?_"

"Yep, some other idiot hunter, getting on my way. You know, as always."

_"Who is he?"_

"Hey." Putting a hand on the phone. "Whats you're name." She needed. No, _wanted_ to keep doing this little game going. When the green-eyed brother gave her his "supervisors" number she reconized it in an intant. She had all of Bobby's number memorized, even old ones he hasn't used since she was 15. Since she knew who she'd be talking to she also knew they were hunters, so why not have a little fun?

"Why should I give you my name?" _Was that? No, it couldn't be. _Bobby thought.

"_Tell him, Bobby Singer wants to know."_ The man that was like a father to her, told her, making her frowned, but obeyed.

"Cause Bobby Singer wants to know."

He quickly made his way toward her, taking her phone from her hand. She protested, but he couldn't care less. Him having no soul and all.

"Bobby?"

"_Sam?_" Uh-oh.

"Yeah, its me."

_"Damn it."_ He cursed under his breath, but seeing that he was on the phone, Sam heard him.

She had enough of it, they were in the middle of a hunt. If he missed Bobby so much, he could give him a visit. "Ok, that's enough socializing." She took her phone back from him. "Bobby, about this hunt-."

"_I need you to back out of this hunt._" Bobby said quickly said, cutting her off.

"What? Why?!" She was really confused now. She once again, glanced at Sam. "Whats your name again?" She asked him, with a very calm and curious voice.

"_Forget about his name and give him the case. Just come back, I'll find you another hunt."_ Bobby pressed.

"No, what the fuck Bobby?"

_"Damn it, kid, I said back off."_

"Give me a very good ass reason to do so!"

"_'Cause I don't want you anywhere near Sam Winchester!_" He finally snapped. She, being so stubborn, always made him snapped.

"Wait-." She looked over at, who she nw knew as Sam fucking Winchester. "So, you're telling me I insulted the one and only Sam Winchester?" She was looking a Sam, but her question was directly at Bobby.

"'_Fraid so._" He was glad Sam couldn't see him smirked proudly at her.

"And let me guess, the green-eyed princess was Dean Winchester, his older brother."

"_Uh, yeah."_

_ "_Wow." She couldn't help but laugh. Sam looked more annoyed than ever. She knew who he and his brother were, but who was she?

"Could you hurry up and ask him about the hunt?"

She looked at him, amusement in her eyes. "Ok, ok, geez, calm your tits man. Bobby, about this hunt." After a couple of minutes, she explained everything, Sam, of course, interrupting her. Bobby, quickly told them what they were facing and how to beat it.

"Thanks, Bobby. I'll call you when it's dead." He chuckled lightly, which earned a smile from her.

"_No, problem, R._" Before she had the time to hang up, Sam snatch her phone and walked a few feet. He was obviously gonna ask Bobby who she was and if she knew Bobby well, he wouldn't say shit. Unless it was rather important. Working that out, she decided to go look for her bag, which was still in the forest.

"Hey, Bobby, mind telling me who is she?" Sam's snappy and annoyed voice made him roll his eyes. "'Cause i doubt she'll tell me shit."

"_Oh, yeah, well, she gets like that when she thinks theres a threat or someone is just being an asshole. My guess, the second one or both. Listen, just try to not piss her off in the next 24 hours and make sure to tell Dean the same. She owns lots of guns and she wont hesitate to shoot you both."_

"Im sure we can handle her. But Bobby, what's her name?"

"_Nope, sorry, kid."_ With that he hung up.

"Do you think I can have my phone back?" She had heard him ask Bobby her name, but he didn't tell him shit. Which made it more fun for her. She was gonna annoying him, well, both of them, so much during this hunt. Giving she knew who they were now.

Sam placed her phone on her open hand, not taking his eyes off her. They were practically having a staring contest. Putting her phone back on the pocket of her jacket. "You should call your partner." She gave him her best smirked and walked away. Once again glaring at her, he took out his phoned and called Dean, walking behind her.

"Hey, man it's me." He said as son as Dean answered.

"_Well, I got bupkis here._"

"I definitely got something." He glances at 'Agent Pike'. "Well, make that two things. It ain't a werewolf, for one." Now in the park, he retrieves his bag, that was next to a trash can. This didnt went unnoticed by her since she muttered 'Smooth' next to him.

"_Yeah? What is it? And what other thing you found?"_

She did say she felt like annoying them, a.k.a, having fun, so she got closer to Sam and quickly snatch his phone from him. Since the man was almost, at least, half a foot bigger than her, she jogged away from him. Which gave her the opportunity to do this.

"Hey, princess, guess who? Oh and as for the other thing, skinwalker." Sam was gonna try to snatch his phone back, but he knew she would be faster. He just let her have her fun, for now.

"Ok, awesome. Let me guess, 'a_gent Pike'_." His sarcasm not affecting her one bit.

"The one and only. You know, you actually sound surprise, _Winchester."_

_ "Could you put Sam back on the phone?"_

"What's the magic word, princess?" Oh, yeah, this was fun as fuck.

"_Now."_ She rolled her eyes.

"He wants you." She threw the phone to Sam, since he was at least a foot away. He catched it easily.

"Yeah."

"_So she is a hunter."_

"Not only that." She winked at her, when he looked towards her.

"_How -? You know what, we'll deal with her later. So, skinwalker, as in..?"_

"As in, the family dog seriously needs a neuter." Sam said, glad Dean decided to focus on the case and not _**her.**_

"_Wow, i havent heard of a skinwalker in years. I'm actually a Little rusty on the profile."_

_ "_You and me both. Uh, I just got the low down from Bobby. They can change anywhere, anytime. Skinwalkers infect you with a single bite. Otherwise, they're basically a werewolf cousin. Silver will drop 'em, they chow hearts like sausages. Oh and Bobby knows her."

"_Seriously? So, what happened. Did you catch him?"_ He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it.

_ "_Not exactly. Someone made it impossible. But I have an idea where he might be." She'd been hearing Sam all this time and when he blamed her, she sent a dirty look his way. _Two can play this, _he thought.

**GUYS! I want to apologize, again, for not updating anytime soon! My senior year started and they are drowning us in work. Obviously havent finish this episode/chapter, but i decided to update, even if it was something small. Dont want you guys thinking I left the story. I promise, next chapter will be the end of this episode. If i break my promise, you have the right to say I'm a terrible person. Anyway,thank you for reading. Please, review, follow favorite. Do as you please. Send me your thoughts. If im doing something bad or good, just let me know. I'll try to update soon. Remember, I don't own a laptop and its my senior year, so take it easy. And I know what you're thinking WHY DIDNT YOU UPDATE IN THE SUMMER?! Well i was busy with work and family and.. well... parties. LOL xD Enough rambling. ENJOY!**


	5. All Dogs go to Heaven(Part Three)

**All Dogs Go To Heaven (Part Three)**

**IM SORRY GUYS! I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING FAST ENOUGH, SENIOR YEAR IS A PAIN IN THE ASS AND WAY TOO MUCH STRESS. HERES PART THREE AND FINAL PART OF ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN. **

Sam decided to go back to their motel room, much to his annoyance, she wanted to tag along. He had tried everything to make her go away, she just didn't listen. It pissed Sam off even more than he already was. He really wanted her gone. They needed to catch this monster and hand it to Crowley. She was making it _impossible_.

She, on the other hand, had found this hunt on her own. She was here first. This was her hunt. _They're the ones that should back down._ She thought bitterly as she drove her Camaro, she wasn't leaving this beauty behind. But she wasn't going to dwell on the topic. Apparently the rumors were true, Winchesters are stubborn and jerks. She didn't care if Bobby loved these boys like his own, she wanted to punch them. Especially the youngest. _I thought he was supposed to be the nice one_. Well, that was bullshit. Either way, she wasn't letting this hunt go. Even if she hated the brothers already, she was sticking around.

When they finally arrived to the motel, she decided to have fun with this situation. Sam was the "nice one" and Dean was the "asshole", they said he was harder to deal with. _Let's find out, shall we? _

Minutes later, after explaining everything that happened, she was not disappointed with Dean's "I'm so done with your shit" face and Sam's "Can I shoot her now?", she was trying hard not to burst out laughing. The spotlight eventually turned towards her. _And here it is_.

"So, who the hell are you? Start with a name, will ya?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, hot stuff?" Dean didn't know why, but her smirk pissed him off. Her snarkiness was bad, but that smirk just made him want to shoot her and he was 100% sure she knew it annoyed him, cause it grew more when he glared at her and that made his glare deepen.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Who. Fuck. Are You? And while you're at it, why don't you share with the class about how you know Bobby." He asked, glare still on place, green orbs never leaving her hazel green ones. She noticed how protective of the old hunter he was and she didn't blame him. She'd do the same, in fact she has done it.

Dean only looked away for a second, as he sneaked a small glance at Sam, who made his way towards the bathroom, clearly bored with her. The eldest brother was sure she must've annoyed the living shit out of him earlier tonight. Once Sam was out of view, his eyes found hers again. It was as she hadn't looked away from him since they made eye contact. He realized her smirked had dropped, her light-pink, full lips were now in a straight line, cat-like eyes studying him. Dean felt a little self-councious at her stare.

She could hold his gaze just fine. The stories said Dean Winchester's glare put the fear in monsters, but she didn't feel once ounce of fear, she felt intrigue. _Guess its time to stop playing around_.

"Robin." She said, still not breaking eye contact.

"Robin. Robin what?"

"For now just Robin. Can't give away all the juicy details on a first date."

He rolled his eyes, finally breaking eye contact. "Ok, then, now how do you know Bobby?"

Raising an eyebrow, "You do realize Bobby knows a lot of other hunters, right? I mean, the man is like the hunter version of 411."

"Still doesn't answer my question. How?"

Some how, Dean's words made her smirk come back. Dean bit back a groan.

"Oh. And what happens if I don't answer? Hm?" Robin decided to challenge him. "I've heard so much about you Winchesters. You guys are the Kardashians of the hunter world. You guys are describe as badass motherfuckers, yet you don't scare me. Neither of you." She chuckled lightly once she saw Dean glare at her, but didn't say anything. Like he was planning on how he was going to kill her.

Sam choose that moment to walk out of the bathroom, he had obviously heard the entire thing, especially with the glare he was also shooting her way.

"Great. Mind getting your whore ass out of here?"

"Thought you were the "nice" Winchester." She's heard worst insults than that. The youngest Winchester scoffs at her and the eldest rolls his eyes. "And if you think I'm backing down, sorry boys, I'm not gonna. There's still a hunt, a family is involved." She said making her way to the door.

"Yes, and _**we're **_taking care of it." She hadn't missed the way the young brother emphasized, _"we're"_. She bit her cheek, pursing her lips.

"Ok, fine, all yours then. Ya' happy now?" Stopping right in front of the door.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Dean said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Robin sneered at him while she opened the door. Before completely walking out the door she looked back.

"You Winchester's are a bunch of sun shines aren't ya'? Anyway nice meeting you both, until next time." She winked and blew a kiss at them before closing the door behind her.

The brothers stayed silent for a couple of more seconds, thinking she'd be back for some reason. It was Dean who decided to break the silence.

"Did she seem awfully calm to you?" He only received a shrug from Sam as a response.

Dean looked at his baby brother, once again worrying. _What the fuck am I gonna do?_

* * *

"I think its save to say that I hate those two." Bobby snickered on the other line.

Once she left their motel room she got in her car and made her way back to her motel room, which was 15 minutes away from the brother's. She was frustrated with them. Why couldn't they just accept that the case was hers?! It took everything to not go back and kick their asses so she cold finish this damn case on her own, with no one on her way.

As soon as she arrived she quickly went into her room, slamming the door shut. Just like every night, she first walked into the kitchen and got a beer, or two, out of the fridge. And like always, she drank it, or them, like water. When she felt a bit calmer, she called Bobby.

"I'm serious Bobby, what the actual fuck? They both were jerks, _**both**__._ I thought Sam was a puppy-looking guy who would hold me while I cried my eyes out over the season finale of _Friends._ Not call me a fucking whore or glare at me."

Bobby's light mood disappear hearing about the young Winchester brother. The seriously needed to find a way to fix Sam, get his fucking soul back.

"Bobby?" Robin's light concerned toned snapped him out of his daily thoughts.

Letting out a heavy sigh, "Girl, forget about him, both of them. Just let them take over. It be better if-"

"If what? I walked away? Give up? Bobby, I can't do that. When have I ever walked away from a hunt?" Robin cut him off, irritated at the old man.

"Trust me kid, it'd be safer for you. I love those boys, but they have too much shit on them and I don't want you in the middle of it."

"I can take care of myself, old man. I mean, I survived 5 years in Europe, running, on my own. I think I can handle some pretty looking guys."

"I'm serious Robin. I don't want you hurt because of them."

"I wont, I promise."

"Is this your way of saying you ain't walking away like you said you would and that you're gonna get under their skin?"

"Oh, you know me too well, Bob." She smiled and she knew Bobby was smiling too.

"Just, please, _please_, be careful, Rob."

"When have I not?"

* * *

When the brothers woke up, neither brought up the female hunter. They got suited up and went to the County Domestic Animal Hospital to retrieve Lucky. Then they made their way to the motel. As soon as Dean opened the door, they were received by a very familiar voice.

"Hiya boys!"

Dean quickly drew his gun and aimed right at Robin, who was sitting against the headboard on one of the beds,.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You said you'd leave!" Dean said furiously.

"And you were stupid enough to believe me, but I don't blame you, I'm one hell of an actress." She said, loooking at her nails. "So this is the skinwalker?" Robin asked, dropping her hand and standing up.

"Yes, and that's the door. Get out."

"Why? The party's just begun! I even brought my own knife and rope!"

Sam decides to just ignore her, he didn't have time for this. He grabbed the rope she had next to her and pulled out a chair, recieving a "Hey, that's my rope" from the female hunter, and tied him up. Dean goes on sitting on the edge of a bed and Sam's sat on another chair, leaving Robin to stand to the side. Watching.

"Well, I got to tell you Lucky, you got us stumped. I mean, why shack up with a family? Is it a kinky thing? Do you like to play with your food? Roll over, Lucky. Speak."

"Go to hell" The skinwalker glared.

"Already been. Didn't agree with me." His comment made Robin frowned, yet didn't comment on the matter. She remebered what Bobby told her, he had sold his soul for his baby brother.

"So, look-" She watched as he got up and picked up a knife from the desk. "How about I take this silver knife, and start carving some dog until you behave?"

"You do what you gotta do." Sam accepted the invitation and approached Lucky. At this, Robin took a step forward, ready to stop him and knock him out if he had to, but Dean beat her to it, holding a hand up.

"Hang on, Sam. Listen, you don't have to tell me why you're with the family. I get it.." He told Lucky.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yes." At the sound of her voice, all three men looked her way. "You killed every threat that came near them. You care about them. You'd do anything for them, in your own fucked up way. Its kinda obvi." Her voice was calm and, Dean would come close to say, soothing. He cleared his throat, as to show her to shut up. She gave him a blank stare.

"What I want to know is, who was that guy you were kibitzing with? He a skinwalker, too?" Dean asked him, giving her a last glance.

"Look, I can't say anything."

"But if you don't, then you're gonna put the girl and the little boy in danger. And sooner or later, all this shit is gonna come for them. Now look." He chooses that moment to stand. "We don't give a fuck about you. We want to help them. That's our angle. That's it."

"And if you don't help us, we can't help them." Lucky stared at her, in what she could only describe as accepting their help.

"Yeah, that guy, he's a… whatever it is that I am. And he's not the only one."

"How many are you?" It was Sam's turn to ask.

"About 30. We were all kind of recruited."

"Recruited?"

"Yeah. Me, I was living on the streets. They found me. They told one small bite, I'd be strong, I'd be fast."

"Sniffing people's butts? Yeah, that's a real step up." Dean said sarcastically and Robin couldn't help but smile. _Nice one_. She thought.

"Well it was for me." Lucky went on.

"Where is this little Scooby gang of yours?"

"Everywhere. We're out there finding families, and once they take us in, we lay low."

"Lay low?" Robin asked, ending her silence

"What the hell's that mean?" Dean asked right after her.

"Well, we're waiting for the word."

"What word?" Both Dean and Robin asked at the same time. Both ignoring they spoke at the same time.

"Once we're settled, we get the signal… and we all turn on our families. We change them, all in one night, 30 become 150." At his words, her eyes widen.

"What?" _They can't do that. _She thought.

"God, you're a sleeper cell."

"Yeah, that's one way to say it."

"So you're waiting for a word from who? Who organized you?" The youngest Winchester, once again took charge of the questions.

"There's a pack leader."

"Your alpha?" _Oh, no. _Robin thought, irritated. She loathed alphas. She's met with two by now. Of course, she never took them out she knew she would loose.

"What's an alpha?" _Seriously? _

"The first skinwalker, the strongest." She answered before Sam could. She received a glare from him in return.

"Well, he's plenty strong, but, no, I don't think so. I'm pretty sure there's guys like him in other towns. We're not the only pack out there."

"Fantastic, then you can help us stop him." The eldest Winchester said.

"Oh, no, I can't. No." Lucky said with a tone of fear.

"Yes, you can."

"No, you guys don't get it. No one can. These guys who turned me, they're ruthless."

Sam chooses that moment to whistle and holds up a ball, throwing it in the air. Robin glared at the soulless brother and made her way to him, catching the ball in the air and throwing it in the bathroom. When she turned around, she was welcome with _**another**_ glare from the youngest brother. She only gave him a blank stare.

"Do you mind?" Sam heard a anger in her tone, yet he didn't care, so he took a step forward and she copied him. She wasn't lying when she said they didn't scare her.

"Sam, stop it." Dean warned his little brother. "Both of you." He wasn't gonna lie, he was worried what his soulless brother would do to the female hunter. Yeah, she looked like she could defend herself, but Sam without a soul was another thing.

"Fetch this, dick." Lucky's voice snapped Dean out of his thoughts.

"Listen to me." The oldest brother crouched infront on the skinwalker. "What are you gonna do to that family, really? You gonna put your jaws around that little boys throat?" at Dean's words Robin's anger towards Sam vanished and she winced. Worst image. "Clamp down, listen to him cry for his mom?" Dean continued. "'Cause I'm gonna guess that these are the only people who in your pathetic life have ever showed you any kindness. So it's either that… or you can help us stop it."

* * *

They had a plan and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't surprise they let her help. Some hunters will always have something in common, the need to save people, ones who deserve it.

Both the Impala and Camaro where parked under a bridge. The eldest Winchester was looking and taking things out of the trunk while the youngest asked.

"So, how are we supposed to get near something that can smell us a hundred yards off?"

"We don't." The female voice coming from behind Sam said right when Dean was about to show his brother the rifle. The brothers turned around to see her with a rifle. Not just any rifle, it was a Nosler M48 TGR 2010. _Whoa. _Dean thought, impressed.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"Oh yeah, I bought it." He just rolled his eyes. _Snarky bitch._

"So, the pack leader, we're taking him down?" Sam asked them, the question more towards his brother.

"You got a better idea, Hagrid?" She answers before Dean could. "Are we really gonna use your rifle? No offense, but mine's way better." It was Dean's turn to glare at her. Sam just ignored her, he found that it was better than listening to her, cause if he did, he'd shoot her.

"Dean, Crowley's not gonna be too happy about that."

"Wow, this Crowley has been around hasn't he? First Bobby, now you two." She muttered, while walking away towards the Camaro, working on her rifle, but the eldest Winchester heard her. "Dude, who gives a fuck?"

"We let that thing live one second, and it sends out that psychic dog whistle and.." he does a hand gesture "phew!" Dean said, agreeing for the first, what it seemed the second time today.

"On the other hand, it could lead us to an Alpha. Then Crowley would give me my soul back." Robin, still working on her rifle, frozed at Sam's words. She didn't comment on it, obviously it wasn't her business. She noticed Dean looking her way, as to make sure she hadn't heard that. The oldest brother didn't see any signs of her hearing it. She wasn't giving anything away. After a couple of seconds of silence, Robin heard Dean speak up once again.

"Are you kidding? 150 people turned into monsters. That's what you want?" Dean asked his little brother irritated.

"No, of course not. I'm just asking."

"Alright, you know what? That's it." He had it with this shit. He was pissed at him.

"What?"

"You say you're "just folks", yeah? That- that you like baseball and apple pie, or whatever. But the truth is, I don't know what you are 'cause you're not Sam." Right now he didn't give a shit if she heard. He really was pissed.

"Dean, come on."

"I mean, it's your gigantor body and- and maybe your brain, but its' not you. So just… stop pretending. Do us both a favor." Dean grabbed his rifle case and made his way over to Robin. "You ready?" He was clearly still mad.

"Uh, yeah. I'm ready." She answered him with caution, he was pissed and she wasn't his favorite person.

"Good. Let's go. Bring your rifle and don't make me regret bringing you along."

"Trust me, you won't. And I was bringing it anyways, sweetheart"

Dean nodded. "Nice wheels by the way."

"Thanks, he's my pride and joy." Robin smiled and patted her car. _So tha's how I look when i pet Baby._ The eldest Winchester thought as he saw her carresing the Camaro. It made him smirk a little.

He then walked away, Sam behind him, carrying a bag. _Let's dance motherfuckers. _She thought, as she followed the tallest Winchester.

* * *

So plan B. apparently, plan A didn't go so well. And she had nothing to do with it. If she was going to blame someone, and it was a big if, she was blaming the brothers. Now this plan required, both Sam and Robin close enough. _Maybe this could be my moment. Show them what I'm about. _She thought as she was hiding behind some walls, waiting for Sam to signal her.

Of course, he didn't give her a signal; instead he just stepped out of his hiding place and shoots one of them. She took that as her cue and ran out of her hiding spot, shooting the first skinwalker in the sight. She successfully shot two when a third one sneaked up on her and pulled her hair. She tried to turn and shoot him, but he was faster and he grabbed her wrist, twisting it until it made a _pop_ sound, making her drop her gun. He smiled wickedly at her, as if he had won. _I don't think so, bitch. _She then went on and stepped on his foot, elbowing him in the stomach repeatedly, then her elbow made contact with his nose, the grip on her hair finally loosing. _I need to cut my hair._

She turned to face him, ignoring the pain in her wrist. Throwing a punch in his face with her other hand, once again repeatedly. It seemed it worked cause he started to slow down, but before she could finish him off, another one came at her. She threw a kick in the new ones stomach and another punch to the one that had grabbed her hair. The one she had kicked quickly recovered, he punched her in a lung, taking away her air. _Shit. _He took this as his advantage and kicked her legs, making her fall. He straddle her, grabbing her by the throat.

"Just one bit, baby. It wont hurt." He smirked. Right before his teeth could make contact with her skin, she pulled out her silver knife of her jacket.

"Why don't you bite this?" Knife going to his chest, his body going limb on her. "And don't call me baby."

Pushing him off her, she reached for her gun. _The mom and kid_. That was her job. Before she could make another move, she was gabbed by the hair again. "You have to be kidding me!" She hissed. And just like that a shot went out and he was dead. Her eyes moved towards Dean who was in the distance with her riffle. She nodded her thanks and kept going, shooting and stabbing anything in her way.

She then sees a Doberman making its way to Sam. She quickly shoots him and he just keeps going, not giving her the slightest gratitude. "YOU'RE WELCOME!" She shouts after him. "Asshole."

She continues searching and shooting everything in her path. She then hears a gunshot and runs in it direction. When she arrives at the scene, Robin sees, who she was sure it was the leader, in a pool of blood on the floor.

* * *

"Guess I was late for the party. No fun for the hunter bitch." She muttered.

"So, you're welcome by the way."

"For what?"

"Saving your ass from that skinwalker."

"You mean, my perky round ass?" She asked the eldest Winchester with a slight smirk.

"Ha-ha." He said sarcastically. "And, uh, you know, thanks. For helping us out."

"No problem, Princess."

"Could you not call me Princess?" Irritated, he asked her. She was ruining the moment. _What moment? _Dean thought.

"Nope. Its fun, it gets under your skin. Plus, I still don't like you. You're still an asshole."

"And you're still a bitch, also, I don't like you either." He lamely replied.

"Awe, you hurt my bitchy feelings." Robin fake sniffed and put a hand on her chest. " And you need to step up in your insult game, I've been called worst. You need to try harder."

"Annoying slut?" He wondered

"Mmm. Maybe, its still weak though." She made a face.

"Noted." He nodded and she gave a small chuckle in return.

"Anyway, I better be off. Look for a new hunt, far away from you both."

"Still don't work well with others?" He smirked.

"Nope." She smirked back. "Listen, Dean, I don't know you, you don't know me. The only thing we have in mutual is Bobby, and of course hunting. But I just wanna let you know that whatever the fuck is happening with your baby bro, it'll be alright. I mean, you beat the devil, right? And many other things, I mean from what's Bobby told me." She gave him a real smile, the first real smile he's seen on her face since he's met her.

"Yeah, thanks." He gave her a small smile in return. She took that as her cue to leave. Dean watched her walked to her '71 Camaro. "I really hate saying this, but your wheels are really nice."

She had gotten in her car, engine running, by the time he finished his sentence.

"Thanks, gotta say yours are nice too." She put it in drive. "If you know what I mean." She winked and speeded away. Leaving the eldest Winchester with the same small smile behind.

**GUYS ONCE AGAIN, I WANNA APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG! HERES THE LAST PART OF ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE! YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON MY TUMBLR: CARRYON-DOCTOR-LOCK IM GONNA TRY AND UPDATE BY NEXT WEEK, IF I CANT THEN IM SORRY. SENIOR YEAR ITS KICKING MY ASS. OH AND I APOLOGIZE IF THE FIGHT SCENE WAS BAD, ITS MY FIRST FANFIC, ERGO FIRST FIGHT SCENE! TILL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Like a Virgin (Part One)

Like a Virgin (Part One)

**Hello! Here's another chapter for you all. I decided to skip a couple of episodes cause personally I couldn't see Robin in them. I apologize if you wanted Robin in any of the episodes I skipped. Now, a month has passed since Robin and the boys met, but she hasn't lost touch with Bobby. Anyway, I'm not giving anymore away. Please read away and make sure you review, follow or/and favorite. Enjoy!**

Robin hated shapeshifters. No, no. She _**loathed**_ shapeshifters. _Nasty sons of bitches_. She always had the worst of luck with them. Her first time facing one it shifted into her. She would be lying if she didn't say it freaked her out. By the second time she was more careful and she keeps being utterly careful when it comes to them. Tonight's shifter managed to kill 3 people before she got there. It was close to being 4 people. She was more than satisfied she could safe a life just in time. Her favorite part of this horrible job was saving people's lives. It was what she told herself every time she woke up.

As soon as the job was done, she quickly took care of the body and the young wounded woman it was about to kill, to the hospital, then she made her way to her motel room and hopped into the shower. Finally getting rid of the blood all over her body, Robin got out of the shower, covering her body with a cheap motel towel, her bloody clothes from earlier tonight in the trash. She never wasted her time trying to clean of the blood. After years of trying, she knew it was useless.

Walking out of the bathroom, she first makes her way to the fridge and takes out a beer, drinking half of it in one gulp. In that moment, she hears her phone ringing. The familiar sound of Sweet Home Alabama, letting her know just who was calling her.

"Howdy, old man."

"Its nice to hear from you too, R." She could almost hear his eyes rolling.

"Welp, I've been busy. Hunting and stuff." She said, drinking the rest of her beer.

"And you left your phone to die and entire month?" He asked irritated.

"Bobby, relax. You don't need to worry about that much. And one time I went three months without contacting you, remember?"

"How could I forget? You had me thinking you were dead for three months." Bobby's voice sounded so hurt. Till this day, she felt so guilty. She never meant to put the man that was like a father to her, through that. But she had no other choice, she was being chased and they were way too close for her comfort. Robin had explained everything to Bobby and he understood and accepted her apology, yet she felt horrible.

"I'm sorry, Bobby." Her whisper, fill with regret. Bobby didn't want Robin to feel that way. He hadn't meant for him to sound so sad, he couldn't help it. Those three months were a nightmare to him.

"It's alright, kiddo. You did what you had to do." He didn't have to be near her, to know she had a small smile on her face. She always wore that smile when Bobby gave her comfort.

"So what is it that you called about? I know it wasn't only to check up on me."

"Right. I was wondering if you could come over. That is if you aint busy now."

"No, I just finished a shifter, like literally an hour ago."

"A shifter? You've always had the most fucked up luck with 'em." Bobby grimace.

"Yeah, I know. Don't remind me. I hate those fuckers. And I'm in Iowa right now, I can be there by tomorrow afternoon if I leave now and don't stop."

"Ok. Well, ill see you tomorrow then, kid."

"See ya, Bob." She smirked. Of all her nicknames for him, that was the one he hated the most.

"Idjit." He snapped and hung up. Classic Bobby. _Guess its time to get dressed and move out_.

* * *

Just like she said, Robin got to Bobby's in the afternoon. Robin parked her red '71 Camaro-SS 350 in its place. She loved the fact that Bobby had a parking space just for her. Cutting of the engine, she saw the man himself making his way to her. She could tell he was under a bit of stress. _Wonder what's that about_. Getting out of the car and walked her way to him. Robin was really concerned, the only times she seen him like this it was whenever she pulled shit on him. Like the whole three months with no phone call or letter or it was about the Winchesters. And since she hadn't pulled shit like that again, her best bet was the Winchesters.

Robin hasn't heard from them in a month. They met, worked together and that was it. She didn't really have a problem working with others; in fact, she thought it was better working with someone else. Her real problem was that she didn't like getting close to others and then end up loosing them. She's never been good with loosing people she cared about. Whenever she did it, she instantly regretted it. Bobby is the only person Robin has let herself care and love. The man practically raised her and cared for her. He had to put up with her teenage shit. Like whenever she escaped to go see a movie or go off on a hunt all by herself. She owed him everything. Basically, Bobby was the only man in her life and in all honesty, Robin didn't need any other.

When they were at arms range, Bobby wrapped his arms around her frame, giving Robin a tight hug. She never said this out loud, but she lived for his hugs. It made her feel safe, at home and she loved that feeling. But she was pretty sure Bobby knew this, cause he always found an excuse to do so. When Bobby's arms untangled from her frame, she noticed for the first time since she got here, a very familiar black car.

"Um, Bobby, what's going on?" The female hunter asked, with a frowned. The Impala only meant one thing. Winchesters, witch leads to trouble.

"A lot. Why don't we go inside and I'll fill you in." The man she saw as father said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

As soon as they were inside, Bobby makes his way towards the fridge, taking out two beers.

"So what do ya wanna tell me?" She asked, happily taking one beer bottle from his hands.

"Well, I know that you and the brothers don't get along that much-"

"Understatement." She said cutting him off and taking a swing of her beer.

"But I was wonderin' if you could give it another go." Bobby continued, unfazed by her comment.

"Another go? What does that mean?" She disliked them they were assholes. Sure, at the end she and Dean talked without yelling or being irritated with each other, but that didn't mean that they were off the hook with her. She wasn't taking any of their shit.

"It means, I don't like, no, I don't _**want**_ you hunting on your own." He said, looking down at his beer bottle. "Yes I'm aware you were all alone in Europe for five fucking years, but your back now." He added when she was about to complain. "And if there's anything I can do to keep you from getting caught and killed by those sons of bitches, you bet your ass I will." He knew this would piss her off, but didn't give a rat's ass. Her safety meant a lot to him, just like the brother's safety. These three kids were everything to Bobby.

Robin loved Bobby with everything she had, but it pissed her off whenever he went over-protective on her. She could handle herself. She wasn't a fragile flower. Hell, he said so himself, she spent five years on the run and she's still standing here. Yeah, she got a couple of scratches, but its' all part of it. Robin didn't want babysitters, cause that what the whole Winchester bullshit was. And the idea of the Winchesters as her babysitters was just wrong. They would kill each other within the week. No, she was not having any of this.

"Oh, there's no way in hell, Bobby. I'm not having any of this shit. I can take care of myself. I've survived for years, by myself, on the run and I can keep it up for more." Yeah, she was pissed. But he wasn't going down without a fight.

"It's not up for discussion, Robin. I'm done with being worried about you 24/7 because you're out there on your own."

"Bobby, how many fucking times have we been through this? Too many to count and it always ends the same. Me going off on my own." She couldn't help but glare at him. They've had this discussion so many damn time it was starting to be a tradition.

"This time you'll stop being so damn stubborn and listen to me!" The old hunter said raising his voice. He was tired of this shit. Why couldn't she just listen to him?

"No, I won't! Especially with them!" Robin's voice also rising, she hated when they yelled at each other, but she couldn't help it. Funny enough, this was the only thing they yelled to each other about, the only thing.

"Yes, you will, cause I don't want to wake up and hear your name and dead in the same sentence!"

"You won't, I'll be fine!"

"Yeah and one of these days ya won't! And guess who's gonna have to deal it? Me! And I don't wanna burn your corpse!"

"For the love of God, Bobby-!"

"Hey, what the hell's going on here?" A very familiar, husky voice cut her off. Robin turned around, facing the eldest Winchester, fury in her eyes.

"None of your fucking business. So get the fuck out otta here." Dean was taken back by her tone, even though he's heard it before.

"Dean, just give us a minute." When Bobby spoke, Dean knew he was trying his dammest to calm down. He gave the old hunter a questioning look. "I'll be with you in a minute." The eldest Winchester looked over at Robin, she still had fury written all over her face, in fact, it was written all over her body. They way she was standing, her legs were a bit spread, fist were clenching and unclenching at her sides, her chest was going up and down, up and down, showing her breathing pattern. He nodded and closed the doors, and walked out to Bobby's desk.

What the hell did he just walk into? He was just in the basement, talking to Cas about Sammy, when he decided to head up stairs and get a beer or two. Just as he had reached the top of the basement stairs he heard it, Bobby's voice and a female's. He thought the voice sounded familiar. Dean wasn't sure until he saw her. It had been a month since he last saw her face. And now she was at Bobby's, yelling. He mentally kicked himself when he thought she looked hot. Wearing long tight jeans, a white tank top with a brown jacket and brown leather boots, and pissed off. Yet, Dean still couldn't stand her. Before she had left, they had a nice conversation, but he still didn't like how smug she was. Like she knew something he didn't. Or how snarky and sassy she was.

* * *

Five minutes later, the kitchen doors opened. Bobby made his way towards he desk and sat down, while Robin made her way to the couch. There was obvious tension between these two and Dean didn't like it. Clearing his throat after a couple of minutes of silence, he spoke up.

"So, mind sharing with the class what's going on?" He raised his eyebrows looking between them. Robin looked at him; lips pursed then grabbed a book from the coffee table, deciding to ignore him. _She's also a bitch. _Dean thought, remembering another reason to hate her.

"We can talk about that later." Bobby said pouring drinks. After his fight with Robin he needed her. The argument went nowhere, just like always. "Like my daddy always said, just 'cause it kills your liver don't meant it ain't medicine." He handed a glass to Dean. "Sam still asleep?"

"Yeah." He sat down across from Bobby. He didn't want to talk about it right now. He was tired and Robin was there. He didn't trust her that much. When she heard about Sam's soul, it was an accident.

"He'll wake up."

"Yeah." Apparently Bobby had no problem talking about it with her here.

"Dean, he's been through how much? Somehow he always bounces back." He could tell the eldest Winchester wasn't confortable talking about this with Robin sitting just three feet away. When Dean had gone back to the living room, after entering the kitchen, he had told her a bit of what was going on, he didn't give all away. They would all sit down and have a talk about this later on, as soon as Sam woke up. He knows that kid will wake up.

"He's never been through this." He gave her a quick glance. She had been staring at him, for a while now, he could tell. She had, what Dean called, a weird look drawn on her face, her cat-like eyes studying him again. Like that time with the Skinwalker. It took Robin a second to realize she had been caught. She quickly snapped and went back to her book. In al honesty, she had overheard them, so no point on trying to hide it from her. Maybe they could all sit down later and explain the situation a bit. Not all of it.

It wasn't after Dean heard Bobby's glass being set down on the desk that he noticed that he had been staring at her. He looked over at Bobby, taking a sip of his whiskey. The old hunter was reading a newspaper.

"Job?"

"Might be." He passed the paper to the eldest brother. Before he could ever register, Robin was right next to Dean, reading the headlines: _**Small plane crash kills two. **_

"Can I help? Send me to the library? Anything?" Dean asked, just as Robin said: "Can I take it?" He looked up at her, she was standing quite close, his head was right next to her stomach and he had a pretty good view of her chest. _Don't. Stop it. _He chastised himself.

"Couple goes up in a light plane. Wreckage was just found in the woods. And no, you cant." Bobby's last words were said with a glare directed to her. Just because the argument didn't go anywhere, didn't mean she was off the hook. He was still pissed at her.

"Couple of Buddy Hollys?" It was really hard to ignore the tension between Bobby and Robin, but he was trying. "Doesn't really seem like News of the Weird."

"Pilot was found seventeen miles away, flambéed." Bobby said, looking back at Dean. Something told him that his next step was tying her to the basement. "Girl's just gone. No body, no thing."

"Okay, I'm not changing the channel."

"Dean." At the sound of his baby brother's voice, Dean sets down his glass and turns around to see Sam standing in the living room. The other two hunters left in the room also turn to look at him.

"Sam?" Dean quickly stood up and his little brother wrapped him arms around him. Letting him go he walked towards Bobby and did the same.

"Good to se you." The man that was a father to the three hunters said.

"Wait. I saw you-I-I felt Lucifer snap your neck."

"Wait, what?" Robin knew this was a moment for only the brothers and Bobby, but she couldn't help but ask that out loud. _Snap his neck? He had died?_ _Bobby had died and she didn't know? _He clearly was all right now; he was alive and kicking but the idea of him being dead? God, she felt sick.

"Well, Cas kind of-"

"Cas is alive?" _Did they all die during the fucking apocalypse? _Robin thought.

"Yeah, Cas, Cas is fine. Sam are you ok?" He couldn't believe his baby brother was awake.

"Actually, um… I'm starving. And who are you?" She was actually taken back at how different he sounded. The first time he asked her that, his voice was laced with venom and no emotion. This time he sounded curious and nicer.

"We'll talk later. Let's get you something to eat first." Dean said gesturing his baby brother to the kitchen. Sam nodded and gave her a small smile. Which once again took her by surprise. _Weird. _She thought, shaking her head and walking in the kitchen.

Minutes later, Sam was eating a sandwich, while Dean, Robin and Bobby were drinking beer. Robin and Bobby were leaning against the counter,while the eldest brother sat with the youngest.

"So, Sam…" Dean started. She didn't know if he hesitated because of her or if it was something else.

"Yeah?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Hey, Bobby, I'll be outside." Robin said quietly to him. She thought this didn't concern her. She didn't want to intrude. Even she didn't like the boys, Robin respected their privacy. _I wouldn't want them to know my shit either. _Grabbing another beer, she opened the door and exited quickly.

Robin walked around the yard; it gave her peace, the familiarity of it. It was home. Her mind somehow went back to her argument with Bobby. She wasn't pissed anymore she was annoyed. The old hunter would tie her up in the panic room just to keep her safe. She was 25 for crying out loud. Yet that didn't stop Bobby from looking at her like a little girl, like that 14 year old girl who had just lost everything in lest than an hour. Most would say he took her in out of pity, but he didn't, he took her in because he actually cared about her, though at first it sorta was. He knew her parents and her before that night. He used to call her little brat and sometimes still does. She chuckled at the memory.

* * *

"So who's the girl? You rescued her or something?" Bobby couldn't help but chuckled at that. He would've paid to see her face at Sam's words.

"No, she's another hunter and family. Her name's Robin." Their surrogate father said.

"Wait, are you saying she's your, uh, daughter?" The young Winchester's question made Dean snap his head toward Bobby. Was she?

"No, but she you could say she's the closest thing I have to one." He said with a small fond smile. Which neither brother missed. "Anyway, I'll be outside. Gotta work on some cars. Don't eat and drink everything." Then he was out.

"Another beer?" Dean asked his little brother.

"Uh, yeah."

* * *

Outside, Robin was under the hood of a '72 Pontiac Lemans. Five years ago she promised Bobby that she would finish this car when she came back and that's what she's doing. Suddenly, footsteps were heard and she knew they belonged to certain hunter.

"Whatcha' doing kid?"

"What does it look like? Keeping my promise." Robin look up to give him a smile and then went back to the engine.

Bobby looked confused for a second before he remembered. He laughed.

"You taking that seriously?"

"Yeah. A promise is a promise, Bob." He rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Bob." Picking up a wrench, he went under the car. Robin noticed.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, ya idgit? Helping."

"Alright." Robin sighed.

Minutes passed and the only sound was the sound of tools.

"Hey." Once again, the familiar husky voice made Robin snapped her head up, which caused her to hit her head against the hood. _Shit, that hurt._ She thought rubbing her head.

"How is he?" Bobby asks from under the car.

He was about to answer, but he then noticed her, under the hood. _I'll be damned. _Dean hold back a laugh when he saw Robin rubbing her head. She looked his way and then back to the engine. Dean found his voice again, when she was out of sight. _She's under the hood. Well, she does have a beauty for a car._ He didn't know why he found it so surprising.

"He's, uh, he's good. Really good. Better than I could have hoped." He noticed she didn't get out of the hood to grab her tools she did it without looking. Dean knew what she was doing. She did the same in the kitchen. Giving them privacy. He didn't expect her to, if he was honest, but she did. For that, he was thankful.

"Uh-huh." The old hunter said getting up.

"What? Why the poopface?" The eldest bother asked when he saw his face. He heard a faint chuckle from under the hood.

"I'm glad he's better. I really am. But, that kid went straight-up Menendez on me not ten days ago. And now it's all just… erased? Sorry. I'm having a hard time even looking at him." Robin was trying her dammest not to hear, but they were only three feet away.

"It wasn't Sam."

"Well, maybe it wasn't _all_ Sam, but it was him, Dean." _Do they remember that I'm still here?_ She thought.

"Well, what do you want to do, Bobby? We tell him everything?"

"No. Just wish I could, that's all." Even if Bobby told her 10% of the story, she still had no idea what they were talking about, and honestly she didn't have the need to know. It wasn't her business. But they were making it hard.

"Yeah, but if we start throwing that crap at him, we don't know what's gonna happen. It could- it could crack the wall." That was the last thing he needed. He couldn't loose his baby bother not again. He was sure Robin could hear everything clearly.

"I know, I know." Bobby said, defeated.

"So, you know what? As far as I'm concerned, it's a gift horse, and I'm not looking for teeth. I'm sending Death a damn fruit basket." A tool fell and Dean saw her quickly picking it up.

_Death? Seriously? These brothers, I swear. _She thought.

"He's gonna find out, you know. One way or another, someone'll tell him, or he'll figure it out on his own. He's not dumb. He should it hear it from us." _Bobby always the voice of reason._ Robin almost said those words out loud.

"Can we just leave it alone for a moment, please?" Dean's words made Bobby raise his hands up in surrender and pick up the wrench, going back to work on the car.

"Okay. But you better prep for the B side, 'cause when Sam realizes we're shinning him, it ain't gonna be cute." The man that was like a father to him said and slide under the car.

Robin saw the conversation was pretty much done with and took the opportunity to walk to towards the workbench that was next to Dean. She didn't look his way.

"So you know cars, huh?" She hadn't noticed, but he watched her walk his way.

"Yep." Somehow, the female hunter just knew he was trying to distract himself from the conversation.

"How well do you know them?" He challenge, with furrowed eyebrows. Big mistake, cause the smirk he despised was drawn to her face.

"Very well." And with that she went back under the hood.

**And I'm gonna leave it there! Part two will be uploaded soon. Do not worry. Please tell me what you think. Good, bad, meh? Don't forget to follow and favorite too. Reviews are needed, please. I would like to know how you guys feel about this story so far. Thank you. Till next time!**


	7. Like a Virgin (Part Two)

Like a Virgin: Part 2

**I'm sorry for the delay guys! Here's part two of the episode/chapter. Next update will come faster. I'm already working on the next chapter. Enjoy! **

After an hour working on the Pontiac, Robin tired, decided that was enough for the day. She normally would be a 4-5 hours top, under the hood, but the lack of sleep was getting to her. She drove all night, never stopping once. Bobby left after half an hour, since she kept repeating she wanted and had promised to do it herself. Or like the old hunter would say "being an annoying little shit and stubborn fuck". The eldest Winchester left right after she brushed him off. Robin didn't know why, but Dean just plain out irritated her. It was weird. Sometimes she felt like they could be friends, but that idea quickly vanished whenever he opened his mouth. And there was a 98.99% of chance that the feeling was mutual. Wiping her hands with a rag, Robin walked back inside.

Once inside the kitchen, she was met with the tallest brother, he was looking at his laptop. Sam looked up when he heard the kitchen door. He gave her a small smile and she found it a bit weird when it was a genuine smile. She gave him a tight smile back and opened the fridge. _I need a drink_. She thought and then took a seat across from him.

"I'm sure you already know who I am, but we haven't officially met. Name's Sam." He said, extending his hand to shook.

"Yeah, like you said I know. And I'm sure you know my names Robin." She said, shaking his extended hand. He chuckled lowly, making her smile back, yet her eyes fill with curiosity. _This can't be the same guy. Can it?_

"Yeah, Bobby told me." When the old hunter went back inside, he told him about her. And so did Dean, which made Sam very curious as to why his brother sounded so bitter when he talked about her. _Wonder what she did to him._

"Right. You know, whatever your brother said about me ain't true." One of Robin's eyebrows rose. Sam's copying hers. It was as if she had read his mind. "Okay, I gotta admit I'm a bitch, but I ain't as bad as your brother says I am. Or so I think." She paused. "Okay, maybe I am horrible." Robin made a face and Sam chuckled once again, yet this time louder. _It's official this is weird as fuck._

"He tends to do that." A smirk made its way to her lips. "So, you a hunter." It wasn't a question.

"Yup. Exciting, isn't it?" Now she could see it. What they say about this Winchester. He _**was**_ the nice one, he also looked like a puppy. It was cute.

"Yeah, that's one way of describing it." If Bobby hadn't told him Robin was a hunter, he would've never found out. It wasn't because she look girly or any of that shit, she just hid it well. Sam didn't know how to explain it. It was as if Robin didn't let this life take its toll on her. Yet at the same time, she looked like the kind of girl that would punch your throat if you pissed her off or just by existing. Sam also found her nice, which made his curious as to why Dean wasn't a big fan. Then again, Dean was… well, Dean.

"So what's your story with Bobby?" He never would've thought of Bobby taking care of another hunter's kid. He always thought Dean and him were the only ones.

"Ah, yes, for that I'd have to tell you all my back story and you seem nice and all, but we just ain't in that phase of our relationship, sweetheart." Robin said, with her smirk in place. She wasn't lying, she liked the guy, but sharing wasn't in her plans of friendship. It wasn't because they didn't know each other well, but it was better if it was left in the dark, mainly for her sake.

"Right. Sorry, I was just a bit curious, since we didn't know Bobby had you around. Especially since we never saw each other." He should've known not to ask that. It's an unspoken rule in the hunter world. Don't ask about their tragic pasts. Not unless they decide to talk about it.

"Don't apologize, I would've asked you the same. But I can let you in on a couple of things. I was 14 when I first step foot in this house, I knew Bobby before though. My dad and him were close friends. And I think that's all I can give." Sipping her beer, that got slightly forgotten, she remembered. "Oh and I'm a vampire hunter, although I hunt other things in between. Whenever I get bored of those suckers. Pun intended. "

"Vampire hunter?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Mmm." Robin hummed as to say yes, while she drank her beer.

"Huh."

"Didn't expect that, did ya?" She said after swallowing the last of her beer, lips pursed.

Before Sam could answer her, a voice stopped him.

"Gotta hand it to ya. You as a vampire hunter, huh."

"Looks like someone underestimated me." Robin smirked at the eldest Winchester. He sneered at her and then turned towards Sam.

"Hey, Sammy why don't you go and get some shut eye." As always, he was looking out for his baby brother, but he also didn't want her to spill about what happened. Death said, _"Don't scratch the wall"_, so he wasn't going to let Sam scratch it. Bobby might trust her, but he sure as hell didn't. Not completely.

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam said exasperated.

"Sam, you went through Hell, literally. So humor me." This time he sneered at his brother. Robin sat silently, watching the brothers. Moments like these made her miss her family more than anything.

The youngest brother gave the eldest his signature bitch face, but got up and made his way up stairs. Once he was gone, Dean got a beer from the fridge and occupied his chair. Robin could have easily read his mind. His was worried, scared, maybe even pissed over his little brother's situation, she'd be too.

"So, listen, I know you know what's happening. I'm sure Bobby told you a little bit and I'm also sure you overheard us that one time with in the Skinwalker case." He said, looking at the beer bottle.

"If you're trying to warn me about telling him, don't worry. I won't. It's none of my business. So you can relax about me being around him." Robin went to get another beer, but instead went over the cabinet and got a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Okay. So, um, vampire hunter, huh? Never saw you as one." He said while she poured the whiskey. Robin smirked. Dean was sure she knew he hated it when she did that.

"I'm full of surprises, princess." He shot her a glare and she lift the glass to her lips and just like that it was gone, in one swallow. Bobby decided to walked in the kitchen right when he was about to answer her.

"Sam sleepin'?" The old hunter asked the eldest brother and gave the female hunter a glare. "Mind tellin' me why you drinkin' this stuff? This stuff can kill ya." He said snatching her glass away and taking the bottle back to the counter. She rolled her eyes. _Again with the drinking, _she thought. He always did this whenever he see her drinking something other than beer.

"Oh yeah, then why do you drink it, Bob?" She asked with a challenging eyebrow. Bobby just shot her a glare.

"Yeah, he's sleeping. Practically had to carry him to bed though." Dean answered Bobby, while observing his and Robin's interaction. He could tell the old hunter cared about the female hunter, just like he cared for him and his baby brother. He saw her as a daughter.

"That would've been hilarious." Robin said amused. _No smirk this time. Thank god._ The eldest brother thought.

"So, about the hunt I found this morning…" Bobby started.

"I'll go!" The female brunette said quickly. "I mean, you have lots of shit to deal with right now." She pointed to Dean. "And you, well you ain't exactly in your golden years." She pointed to Bobby. "So, I can take care of it." She received a death glare from the old hunter. Dean just stared at her.

"Not gonna happened, kid. We talked about this. No more hunting alone." Bobby was trying to keep his anger under control, but her stubbornness was getting to him.

"Ok, where the fuck did this came from? Since when are you so against me hunting alone? I've been doing it for 7 years now! So what is this about really?" By now Robin was standing, she could not believe him. Her annoyance was turning into anger.

"Since you almost died in that hunting back in Rome." He snapped. "And I promised myself that once you were back I was gonna find a way to prevent that from happening all over again." She was taken back and so was Dean, who was looking back and forth. Honestly, he didn't know what to do. Did he break it up or did he just walk away.

"How'd you know that?" Her voice had lowered at the question.

"How I know it's besides the point. Plus, it ain't your business." Those were the three months that were Hell for Bobby. He hadn't find out what happened until she had woken up.

"Not my business? Of course it's my business! You had someone spy on me? Really, Bobby?" Unbelievable. "And do you really think that the best people to keep me in check are the Winchesters?"

"Hey, guys, that's enough." Dean felt like he needed to interfere. He had a feeling if he didn't stop their argument, it was going end with a lot of hurtful words. "I'll go with her."

"Excuse me, no asked for your opinion, princess. Stay out of this." She snapped at him. "And if you think I'll hunt with you, you're out of your mind."

"You leave in the morning then." Bobby said, with a grateful nod towards Dean, ignoring her last words.

"Hold the fuck up. I'm not going anywhere with him." Crossing her arms, she gave Bobby incredulous look.

"Listen, I'm just trying to help you here."

"Thanks, sweetheart, but I think I'll pass."

"What is your fucking problem, Robin?" Bobby snapped. He was getting tired of her stubborn shit.

"Well for starters, he's my fucking problem." She snapped back, pointing at Dean.

"The feeling's mutual." The eldest brother said crossing his arms, and raising his eyebrows.

"Perfect, then its settle. He's not going with me." She gave Bobby a tight smile.

"Like Hell he isn't." He took a step towards her and she copied him. In that moment, Dean had a déjà vu of when they met her.

They were having some kind of glare off. Eventually, Bobby took a step back and let out a deep sigh. "Just trying to look after you, kid." Robin heard the softness of his voice and that's how she knew he was really worried about her. Dean also heard it and he didn't miss the soft look that was drawn to her face. He found it weird to see that look on her face. She also looked like she wanted to tell him something, but she didn't. Instead, she walked out of the kitchen.

Bobby let out another deep sigh and went outside. Dean just stood in the kitchen.

* * *

It was dawn when Robin woke up. She only closed her eyes for a couple of minutes, but apparently, those minutes turned into hours. Six hours to be exact. _Its been a while since I've slept this long. _Getting up, her back cracked. She realized she slept in the couch. _Fuck, my back. Great._ Last night, after her argument with Bobby, Robin walked away into the living, trying to cool off and avoiding guilt. And she did it in the best way she could, sleeping. It was like her andidote.

Robin, last night, had also decided to go to the hunt anyways, alone. Sure, Bobby was going to kil her, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was hunt and help, without babystters.

_Ugh, I need coffee._ Thankfully, there was no one awake, so Robin thought she'd make coffee and leave. Since she hadn't unpack yesterday, there wasn't any problem with sneaking out. Once in the kitchen she quickly turned on the coffee maker.

"Coffee, a hunters best friend." It happened so fast. The eldest Winchester didn't register what was happening, until a knife flew by him. Moved just in time, the knife missing his head by an inch. "Whoa! What the hell?" He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Never do that again! I could've killed you!" The female hunter looked at him with panic eyes.

"Yeah, I noticed." His eyes still wide. "Nice reflexes by the way." Dean added, calming down a little. He didn't tell her, but the knife grazed his ear.

"I should say the same thing." She grabbed a cup from the sink. _And to think no one was awake. There goes my shot at sneaking out. _She thought bitterly. The female hunter knew Dean would rat her out.

"Yeah, but really, you moved really fast."

"Yeah, it happens. You can't afford to be slow on this job. You're slow, you die, simple as that." Robin said opening the fridge. The green-eyed hunter leaned back and furrowed his eyebrows.

"So what happened in Rome?" Curiosity getting the best of him, she turned to look at him, her cat-like eyes looked hunted. She had gone through some shit. That Dean knew. Instead of answering, she turned her back on him. Maybe he shouldn't have brought that up. He sat up, resting his elbows on the table when she faced the coffee machine "You know you shouldn't give Bobby a tough time. He's just trying to look out for you." Dean said, changing the subject.

"You know, you shouldn't stick your nose where it don't belong. It's rude. " She said flatly. He saw her pour coffee, milk and two spoons of sugar in her cup. "I mean, I did told you I wasn't gonna butt in, in the whole Sam shit. I would appreciate if you could do the same." Now it was his turn to smirk. The kitchen door opened and Bobby walked quickly to the coffee machine.

"Mornin' sunshine's." He grumbled once his coffee was ready. Bobby's gaze fell on Robin quickly then back at his coffee.

"Mornin'." Both Robin and Dean said. The eldest Winchester looked between them and noticed the tension. "I'm gonna go check the Impala." And just like that he was gone.

Robin was a very prideful person, but with the old hunter, it was different. Everything changed when it came to Bobby.

"Listen, Bobby, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have bitched at you. I know you're just trying to look out for me, but you gotta understand, I can take care of myself. I'm 25, no longer a kid." Not once did she look up. Whenever she fucked up with Bobby and she had to apologize, she never looked up to meet his eyes. That's how they both knew she fucked up.

"I know, it's just that, when I got the call saying you were in a coma I didn't know what to do. And now that you're here, alive and well, I really don't wanna go through that again." Bobby said softly, looking away.

"And I'm still very sorry about those horrible thee months, but you can't protect me forever, Bobby. Especially since it's not over. He's still after me. And you know very well I have to leave soon again." Robin wasn't gonna risk Bobby's life and he knew that very well.

"Yeah, I'm aware." He scratch his beard and she chose that moment to look up and she felt herself smile.

"Hey, since I'll be leaving soon, I'll take that hunt and I'll go even go with Zoolander out there." She nodded her head towards outside, where Dean was.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." He huffed a laugh.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Robin tossed her cup in the sink and walked outside. The green-eyed hunter was under the hood of the Impala, clearly concentrated and she had an idea. When she was close enough, she tapped the hood.

"Fuck." Hearing his cussing, she smirked. _Mission accomplished._

"Oops, sorry. Not sorry." His glare made her smile. "Listen, about the hunt. I wanna take care of it, and I'll even go with you if I have to."

"What?" Where the hell did that come from?

"Look, I don't really owe you an explanation, but I'll be leaving soon and I won't come back for a long time. So I don't wanna make Bobby's life a living Hell while I'm still around. I agreed to you babysitting me on the hunt. So what do you say?"

"Leaving huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows and wiped his hands with a rag.

"Yes and I don't think its fair of me to threat Bobby the way I've been treating him ever since I met you. So for his sake, I'll play nice with you." All he gave her was silence. _Was he really thinking about it?_ She thought irritated, crossing her arms. "So are you in or are you out?"

"Yeah." He wanted to say no, but then again, she was doing it for Bobby. Dean didn't like her, but he did cared about Bobby.

"Perfect. We leave in 10. Pack up, Zoolander." And left, before he could answer.

Ten minutes later Dean's tossing their bags in the trunk of the Impala and quickly closing it. Robin would never admit it out loud, but she was excited by the fact that she'd be riding in a 67 Chevy Impala. It was a real beauty, although nothing compared with her Camaro. Not that she didn't try to convince Dean into taking her car, cause she did, twice. Yet he said no, he wanted to be the one driving. So that meant her beauty was staying behind for this hunt.

"Sam still sleepin'?" Bobby didn't really believe her when she said she'd teamed up with Dean, but she was really going through with it. Still, he was 90% sure Robin would find a way to ditch the Winchester and do the hunt on her own, which worried the old hunter.

"Yeah, let him rest. I'll call him later." The eldest brother said opening the driver's door, Robin copying him in the passenger's side.

"Call me from where?" Sam's voice froze them on their tracks.

"Oh. Uh, there's this thing in Oregon."

"Great. I'm in." The tall hunter said, walking closer to the Impala.

"Whoa, whoa. You just got vertical." Dean made his way to his little brother. Both Robin and Bobby staring at them.

"Exactly, I'm up. I'm good."

"Well, a few more days of shitty cable couldn't hurt."

"Right. Because that's what you did when _you_ got back from Hell." He raised his eyebrows at his older brother. _Wait, what? He was in… oh, fuck it I'm not even gonna bother with that one. Crossroad deals, man. _Robin thought. _They really have been through a lot._

"Alright. You, me and Brooke Davis here." She shot him a glare, which he ignored.

"Well, you kids be careful. Oh and Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't run off afterwards. As soon as the jobs done, you come back with them. Understood?" He said looking directly at her. "And next time you plan on sneaking out make sure you wake up earlier." She let out a small scoff.

"Totally noted and you got it, dude." Bobby kept staring at her, like he didn't believe her. So she rolled her eyes. "I promise I'll comeback with them, plus I gotta comeback to get my car." She smirked and he nodded at her, and then looked over at Dean giving him another nod. When she was busy packing he asked the eldest Winchester to keep an eye on her at all times. Dean agreed, surprisingly. Walking away, all three of them watched him go.

"Okay, let's go." Dean said getting in the car. Robin looked at Sam.

"I'm guessing you get shotgun." She said walking to the backseat door. The tall hunter chuckled.

"Uh, yeah." He said, smiling at her.

* * *

After minutes in the drive, Sam spoke up.

"So, I gotta ask, how'd you end up in this hunt?" He looked back at Robin, who had been looking out the window, lip singing a song that was playing softly on the radio.

"Well" she leaned her elbow on the back of the front seats. "I wanted to go alone, Bobby didn't want me to go alone, so after a couple of arguments, I ended up going teaming up with you two. Originally it was gonna be just Dean, which by the way, thank you for saving me from that one by waking up. " She pated him on the shoulder.

"Ha ha ha." Dean said with a sneer. Sam chuckled at them.

"No problem. And if you don't mind asking, what was that back there with Bobby? Where you planning on running away after this hunt or even ditching it?" He gave her his puppy dog eyes and Dean chuckled internally. He missed that.

"Yeah, good question, Sammy, what was that about?"

"I thought I told you, Sam, we're not in that part of our relationship." The female hunter said, with a raised eyebrow. The youngest brother chuckled softly.

"Right, my bad. I forgot."

"So let me get this straight. You want us to trust you to watch our backs in a hunt without you giving us something to trust you by?" The green-eyed hunter asked incredulously.

"Yeah, pretty much. And its not like I'm Gordon or something." She leaned back.

"Wait, you knew Gordon?" Sam was now fully turned, facing her. Dean, since he was driving, looked at her with help of the review mirror.

"Uh, yeah. Of course, I never liked him. The dude was an asshole and he was batshit crazy."

"You could say that again." She heard the eldest brother muttered

"I also know that he got turned into a blood sucker and some really tall hunter, with nice hair killed him." Dean saw her smirked at Sam.

"Heh, yeah. How'd you found out about that?"

"The hunting world, a lot of hunters just can't keep their mouths shut. Another reason why I don't socialize with them." She muttered the last part, but both brothers heard her.

"And are you sure you didn't hear another other rumors about what happened or us by any chance?" His question made Dean glance at him quickly. He knew what he was really asking.

"Um, no, not that I remember. But if you're asking if I know about the Apocalypse, know that I don't blame you or anything. Really. We all make mistakes, plus, you stopped it. And to be 100% real with you, I didn't care and I still don't. Plus I was in Europe during all of it, so dying in Spain didn't seem like a bad thing at the time. I also had a thing with this hot guy, I wouldn't have mind dying that way either. If you know what I mean." Robin threw him a wink, but what really got to Sam was the sincere look she had while saying she didn't blame him and she was ok with his mistake. She didn't blame him. Why? And she didn't care the end was ending?

"Why are you so forgiving? And what do you mean you don't care?" It was as if Dean had read his mind.

"Just cause." Robin said shrugging, answering both questions. Dean looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna need more than that, I just don't believe you."

"Not my problem." She said and once again tuned to the passenger window. She didn't care if she was being selfish, they should've let the world end. It was better than this torture that she was living constantly.

Sam was still a bit in shock. He was not expecting her to say that. He was sure she'd kill him in his sleep for it. Which brought up the question; why does Dean hate her? Even if he had just met her, he felt like he could trust her. Not that she was suspicious, cause she was, but he could tell she was gonna have their backs.

Dean couldn't bring himself to trust her yet. Sure she had her moments, but he just couldn't. The fact that she completely dismissed the talked about her past or what was really going on made him cautious. He could tell Sam liked her and didn't have a problem in trusting her. Even after she said she knew Gordon. That one really ticked him off. What if this was all an act to kill Sam? Or even him? _But then again Bobby and her are close._

Hours later the night washed over them. Robin lightly snoozing in the back and Sam decided to call the officer on the case. Find out more about what was happening.

"Uh, you got it officer. Thank you. You too." He said before hanging up. "So, get this, besides the crash, there were two other disappearances in town this week."

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, last weekend, a college girl vanished from her apartment, on the seventeenth floor. The, three days ago, another girl didn't make home from school. "

"They know each other?"

"No, no connection, just young and female. Like plane-crash girl." Sam said.

"What would disappear a girl out of the sky, anyway?" The eldest brother asked looking at his little brother.

"Good question." After a couple of minutes of silence, Sam, once again was the one to break it. Glancing back at Robin, making sure she was asleep. "So you never even tried, huh?"

"Tried?"

"To go live a life, after. You do remember you promised that, right?" He was now looking directly at his older brother.

"Yeah, I remember." He glace at the review mirror, making sure she hadn't heard any of that.

"So, why didn't you try?"

"What makes you think I didn't?" His eyes glued to the road.

"'Cause look at you. Look at this." The motioned the Impala. "You're exactly the same."

"Yeah, you're probably right." After a long pause, he glanced quickly at him. "I was with them for a year. Lisa and Ben."

"A year." Dean nodded. "So then what?"

"Didn't work out." He said and turned up the music.

"Mind turning that down a bit?" A grumpily voice said from the back.

"No." He snapped at her.

"Fucking asshole." She snapped back and he turned the music up even louder, smirking.

* * *

While they boys were talking the plane-crash girl's sister. Robin stayed in the motel room, researching the place and trying to figure out what was going on. Suddenly the front door opened and she grabbed her .45 that she always carried from the table, taking the safety off. When she saw it was the brothers, she put the safety back on and went back to her laptop. Neither brother missed the action.

"Someone's paranoid." Dean muttered to Sam.

"I have every reason to be." She said, her eyes never leaving her laptop. "So what do you ladies got?"

"Uh, well, looks like those other two missing girls both baked cookies for the lord." The tallest of the two said.

"What is that? Code?" Both Robin and Dean looked equally confused.

"No, Church choir, bake sales, promise-ring clubs, the works. They were good girls. But Penny wasn't even a Christian, so…"

"I have another theory. Penny's diary." The eldest brother said, showing it to them.

"Did you steal that from her room?" She found Sam's scowling face towards Dean amusing.

"I love that you even asked me that." He smiled at Sam's question, looking over the diary.

"And why wouldn't I?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No reason." He dismissed quickly. "So girl-nappings. What if it's not about religion, what if it's about purity?"

"Wait, you're not saying…." Robin started just as Sam asked, "You mean you think they're all…"

"Virgins, Sam, virgins." He said with an excited smile.

"Wasn't Penny twenty-two?" The female hunter asked.

"Yeah, with a pink room." Dean said pointedly at her.

"So?" Sam and Robin asked.

"And stuffed teddy bears." _Yeah definitely virgin. _Robin thought.

"Fine. But you really think-"

""I've decided I'm going to give Stan my most precious gift."" Dean cut him off reading a page of the diary.

"Never read that again." Robin said snickering.

"Wow. Yeah, that sounded really creepy coming out of your mouth." The youngest brother said joining Robin on her snickering.

"I think I delivered it." The oldest brother shrugged.

"You know, you- you could have led with 'the diary'. You know? Anyways, let's say you're right. Fine. Who would want virgins?"

"You got me. I prefer ladies with experience." He said smirking and she rolled her eyes.

"Man-whore." Robin whispered.

* * *

The next day, another attacked happened. Once again the brothers went to investigate and Robin stayed in the motel room. When they got back, Sam told her everything they found and since then she's been researching non-stop, along with Sam. _Ok, virgins, fire, claws, gold… Whoa. This can't be._ She definitely found something.

"No way." She whispered with a small smile on her face.

"What?" Dean asked from across the room. He was putting all their evidence up in the wall, his back to them.

"This can't be possible." Said Sam now.

"Either of you wanna fill me in?" His back still to them.

"Um, I googled "fire", "claws", "flying", "stealing virgins" and "gold" and it all takes me to the same place." Sam said.

"Where?"

"_World of Warcraft_ fansites, right?" Robin asked Sam. That made Dean turn around.

"Yeah."

"I don't know what that means." Dean said, blank face.

"Dragons, Fiona." Robin couldn't hide her excitement. She always got like this whenever she found something new in the supernatural world.

After seeing Dean's blank face Sam said, "Told you. Not possible."

"Actually, it might be." Giving a small shrug.

"Yeah, as much as I hate agreeing with Puss in Boots over here. It can be possible." Robin said with raised eyebrows, which earned her a glare from Dean when she called him that. Sam snorted.

"How? In what reality?" He now looked between his brother and the female hunter.

"It's been a strange year. We should get a second opinion."

And that's what they did, while Dean was on the couch talking with Bobby. Sam and Robin where still sitting on the motel table, Robin still trying to find info on dragons and Sam was looking over at Dean on the phone.

"You ok?" Sam's question made Robin look over at Dean. He looked like he was struggling with something and she knew very well what.

"Yeah."

"Did Bobby say anything?" She asked him.

"Nope." Dean said getting up from the couch and walking away.

A couple of minutes later, Sam, who was now sitting on one of the beds, decided to look over John's journal. Meanwhile Dean took over Sam's place in the table and Robin, having enough of research, was pacing around the room.

"Could you stop pacing? It's fucking annoying." Dean told her. It was getting on his nerves. She responded with a sneer. "Dad never wrote anything about dragons. I promise. I'd remember if I read _The Never Ending Story_ in there." He added when he notice Sam going through their father's journal.

Instead of answering, Sam asked, "Hey, did we a Skinwalker lately?" His question made Robin stop on her tracks. _Oh, shit._

"Doesn't ring a bell. Why?" On Dean's answer, she made her way towards the couch, grabbing a couple of papers from the table to keep her occupied, no expression on her face.

"I don't know, just déjà vu or something." He looked over at Robin, who had her eyes still glued to the papers, then moved his eyes to Dean again. "Are you sure? I could have sworn-"

"You got to remember, your eggs are still a little scramble, right? But, yeah, I'm sure." Dean said making a face, he never once looked over at Robin, but he was glad she kept her trap shot.

"All right." Sam said letting out a sigh. "Never mind." And he went back to the journal. Robin looked up from the papers in that moment to see Dean's struggling face again. She might've agreed to not say anything, but that didn't mean she didn't find all this lying wrong. Its not like she's never lied in her life, lying comes with the job description, but lying to your own brother? To your own family? That was just low. She always tried to be honest with Bobby. She's has only lied to him three times in her life, and all three times came back to bit her in the ass, for example, Rome.

Dean's phone suddenly rang.

"Hey, Bobby. What do you got?" The conversation only lasted like two minutes, but before he hung up he gave Robin a quick glance and said, "I will Bobby. Thanks again." And hung up, she squinted her eyes at him in question and he just looked at Sam. "I'm going to San Francisco, figure out how to kill these things. You figure out where they are." He said pointing at Sam. "And Robin you coming with me." He finished grabbing his jacket and tossing hers at her.

"Wait, did Bobby say where they like to park?" Sam asked.

"And why am I going with?" Robin added, jacket in hand.

"No." He said to Sam, grabbing his keys next. He looked over at Robin, "Because I say so." Even if she felt irritated, Robin stood up and put her red converses on.

"Great, back to the lore." Sam said, opening a book.

"Which says what? That they live in Middle-Earth?"

"No, caves." Both Robin and Sam said.

"Nerds." The eldest brother half-whispered walking out the door, Robin behind.

"See ya later." She waved at Sam, who gave a small smile in return. Somehow seeing her in the motel room felt familiar to him.

* * *

**Reviwes? I'll be uploading the last part by either tomorrow or Saturday. **


	8. Like a Virgin (Part Three)

Like a Virgin Part Three:

**Here's part three, fellas. **

Once they were on the road, Robin asked. "Why are you taking me with you? Really."

"Be smart, do you really think I wanted you to come with me?" He said, eyes on the road. Yet her unique green orbs were on him.

"Then why did- Bobby. It was Bobby, wasn't it?" When she was met with silence, she looked at the road. "Damn it, Singer. Does he really believe I'll run away just like that?"

"Apparently. Looks like he doesn't trust you very much." He gave her a side-glance. "Not that I blame him, I don't trust you very much either."

"Of course you don't." She snorted. "But I still think you should've let me back in the motel with Sam to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't collapse or something."

"Didn't I just say that I don't trust you? What makes you think I'll trust you with my little brother?" He glanced at her again, incredulously.

"Right, so you'd rather take me, leave him alone and expect for the best when we come back?" He kept silent. "Yeah, real smart, ain't it?" She said sarcastically.

Dean wanted to throw her out of the car, but he promised Bobby he'd keep an eye on her. And he wasn't about to leave her alone with Sam. To avoid any more conversation he turned on the music. He thought she'd complain, but Robin only rested her head against the window and kept her eyes on the road.

* * *

Hours later, they arrived at the address Bobby told Dean. Getting out of the Impala and walking up to the door Robin asked.

"What was her name again?" The eldest Winchester instead of answering her, pressed the buzzer, making her roll her eyes, but didn't say anything else.

"Yes?" A female voice answered through the intercom.

"Dr. Visyak. My name is Dean Winchester."

"Office hours are Monday and Friday." She said curtly.

"Bobby Singer sent us." Said both Robin and Dean. They quickly looked at each other, annoyed.

Apparently that stirred something in Dr. Visyak, cause she went silent.

"Hello?" Dean asked. Silence. Robin sighed. _Great. _

Right when Dean was gonna tell Robin to go wait in the car, the door opened. Revealing an elegant blonde woman. _Oh, they totally did it._ Robin smirked mentally.

"Hi." Dean said with a smile and Dr. Visyak started at him, until she noticed Robin.

"Robin?" She asked and Robin's eyes went wide, while Dean just looked between them both confused.

"How'd you-?" She started.

"Come on in." Dr. Visyak interrupted her and let them in. Dean still looked between them and Robin just started at Dr. Visyak.

"Bobby Singer. Tell him something for me next time you see him." She said once inside and walking to a table with that had a glass full of bourbon.

"Hmm?" Dean asked, looking at the house, Robin's eyes never leaving the woman. How did she know her? No should really know about her. The only ones were Bobby, Rufus, Sheriff Mills and now the Winchesters. There was Jo and Ellen, but they're gone. _I still can't believe they're dead._

"Actually just kick him in the jewels for me. That's more poetic." She said, leaning from the table.

"No love lost between you two, huh?" Dean asked. She let out a breathy laugh.

"No, just the opposite."

"Oh?" Dean asked with a straight face.

"That's his story to tell. He's the idiot." She looked between both hunters. "So, what's this about?" She asked pointing to the couch for them to sit and they did.

"Well, uh… Dragons." Dean said with a playful, small smile. Robin still wouldn't say anything; she was just listening, a lot on her mind. Though Dean was the one talking, Dr. Visyak glanced at Robin from time to time and that made her even more uncomfortable.

"Really?" She asked.

"What, no twelve-sided-dice joke?" Dean asked, elbows on his knees.

"We can joke about them because they're disappeared. But they aren't funny. At all." She said, sitting on the chair that was in front of the couch where they sat, glass still in hand.

"Well, one just flew in stateside."

"Are you sure?" She asked the green-eyed hunter in doubt. She then looked over at Robin, hoping she'd talked.

"Yeah, fits the lore." The female hunter said, breaking her silence.

"To a T." Added the eldest Winchester. Dr. Visyak stopped staring at her and looked over at him.

"But how? I mean, why? It's been seven hundred years."

"Banner crap of crazy all the way around these days, doc."

"So you wanna know how to kill it." She said, taking a sip from the glass, it wasn't a question.

"That's right." Said Dean at the same time Robin said, "Yeah, pretty much." She was once again looking between them.

"Well, you need a blade."

"What kind of blade?" Robin asked beating Dean to it.

"One forged with dragons blood." She smirked.

"Wait a minute, so you need one to kill one-." Dean started, but Robin cut him off.

"But you got to kill one to make one? How-." Just like she'd cut him off, he cut her off.

"How does that work exactly?" Dr. Visyak looked back and forth between them.

"Well, there aren't many dragon swords around anymore. Five or six, tops, worldwide. I mean, there's a sword of St. George, and, of course, there's Excalibur. And there's-."

"You know a lot about this stuff, don't you?" Dean cut her off.

"Well, I sure as Hell better. I have one in the basement." She said, taking another sip of her drink.

"You have one?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. She got up and motioned them to follower her.

* * *

"Finding it took two decades, countless hours, and some really bad sex with an eastern European ambassador, but, yeah." She said walking down a flight of stairs. Robin smirked at her confession and Dr. Visyak didn't miss it. "So, Robin how are you?" Robin tensed slightly.

"Um, good. Hunting and stuff." She said awkwardly.

"I bet you're wondering how I know of you."

"Uh, yeah. It's just that-"

"No one should know about you, only Bobby?" Dr. Visyak asked giving her a knowing smirk. Dean was behind both women listening. Robin was aware of his attention, but chose to ignore him, besides, she did the same with him and Sam.

"Yeah. How do you know about me?"

"Bobby talked about you once or twice. And when you were in terrible danger one time, Bobby asked me a favor."

"But I've never met you in my life. I mean, I would've remembered, I was only 14, not 3 when all tat shit started. Plus, I've been in danger way more times that I can count."

"Remember that beach-house you stayed over that one summer?" She saw her nod in confusion. "It was my beach-house." Robin's eyes widen.

"Oh. Well, uh, thank you. You pretty much saved my ass and I actually had fun that summer." She gave Dr. Visyak a tight smile. After months of misery over loosing her family, she felt so much better that summer.

"It was no problem really. You looked like you needed it and you're his goddaughter after all." She said and wrapped an arm over her shoulder.

"Wait. Goddaughter? You're his goddaughter? Bobby has a goddaughter?" Dean said, who was still listening, stopping. Both Dr. Visyak and Robin stopped too and turn around.

Robin winced at Dean, "Yeah. Did I forget to mention that?" _Well cat's outta the bag_. She thought.

"Uh, yeah." Said Dean, irritated. He had no idea Bobby had a goddaughter. That explained why he was even more over protective over her.

"He didn't know?" Dr. Visyak asked Robin, removing her arm from her shoulder.

"Nope." She said, popping the "p".

"I'm so sorry, Robin." She looked really apologetic, and Robin appreciated that. At least she understood.

"Its ok. He was bound to know sooner or later." Her and Dean stared at each other in the eyes for second, before she moved her eyes to Dr. Visyak once more. "So, where's that sword?" Dr. Visyak stared at her and Dean for a couple of seconds before once again motioning them to follow her.

"Goddaughter, huh?" Dean whispered, catching up to Robin, once Dr. Viyak was on the front.

"Yeah, goddaughter." She whispered back.

"Mind telling why you or even Bobby, didn't tell us? Or does Sam know?"

"No, Sam doesn't know and you weren't even suppose to know."

"Why the hell not?" He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Because its too dangerous, Dean." She snapped, snatching her arm out of his grasp. "Too dangerous for me, for you and Sam and especially him. Plus, its none of your business." And with that she walked away, catching up to Dr. Visyak, who gave her another apologetic look. She tried not to think about it, but the thought of Bobby dying because of her wouldn't go away. This sort of thing happened from time to time and it ate her up.

When Dean reached them, he was about to ask her more about what she meant, when Dr. Visyak opened the doors where the sword embedded in a boulder was.

"That is not real. Is that real? Is it Excalibur?" Dean asked

"No. This is the Sword of Brunswick. The love of my life." She said with a loving proud smile.

"Its beautiful." Robin said and Dr. Visyak smiled in agreement.

"So, uh, what's with the cement shoe?" Dean asked, knocking the rock where the sword was embedded.

"You know, binding sword to stone used to be all the rage. To protect them." Dean nodded.

"Alright, so how do we get this puppy out?" The eldest Winchester asked, his eyes never leaving the sword.

"Don't you need a brave knight or something?" Robin asked, crossing her arms, looking over at Dr. Visyak, who laughed and nodded at her.

"Yes, a brave knight who's willing to step up and kill the beast." Dean nodded and circled the sword.

"Right." He sighed. "Alright, well, I'll, uh, give it a whirl." He looked at Dr. Visyak. "Do you mind?"

"Oh." She shook her head and motioned with her hand to give it a try. Robin just raised her eyebrows. _This isn't gonna end well. _She thought and Dr. Visyak looked at her with her own eyebrows raised.

Dean got closer to the rock, putting his right leg against it and grabbing the sword with his right hand and pulling. Adding a second hand, he looked back at both women, giving them a cocky smirk. The eldest Winchester went to pull again, this time harder, and he fell. Robin snorted loudly; unable to hold it and Dr. Visyak just gave him an awkward look scratching her neck.

"You ok there, buddy?" The female hunter asked, grinning. Dean grunting got up the floor, not once looking back at them.

"Never better." He panted and grabbed the sword for a second time, climbing on top of the rock and pulled. Dr. Visyak bit her lip, hiding her amusement, yet Robin had no problem.

"Oh, son of a bitch! That's really on there!" Unable to hold on anymore, he stumbled back and Robin snickered, earning a glare from the eldest Winchester.

"Yeah, afraid so." Dr. Visyak sighed.

"Well, I have another idea." He said, wiping of a bit of sweat that was on his face.

"What?" Dr. Visyak asked looking at Dean.

He chuckled softly, "Well, you're not gonna like it."

Minutes later Dean was walking back downstairs with a duffle bag and Dr. Visyak following quickly behind him. Robin decided to stay in the basement so she had no clue of what Dean wanted to do.

"You know what? I- I- I don't like this at all." Panic lacing her voice. "You do realize that this is the single most valuable artifact you have ever touched." She said pointing at Dean.

"It's also the only weapon we got." Dean said. She crossed her arms. "Look, I know what I'm doing, okay? I actually learned it all from Bobby." She half-rolled her eyes. "Hey, whatever happened there, you know he's at least a genius at this." She stayed silent. "You want me to kill that dragon or not?" She rolled her eyes again.

"Okay." She sighed.

"Trust me." His words made her look at him incredulously.

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" Asked Robin, completely confused. Dean smirked at her and kneelt down next to the rock, taking out a C4. Robin's mouth dropped. "Oh, you have to be joking, right?" Dr. Visyak started at her as to say "No" and Dean shook his head, pursing his lips and she covered her face with her hands. Lowering her hands, she walked towards Dean and offered him her hand. Dean understanding handed her another C4. He might not trust her, but if Bobby trained her, she'd known what she was doing.

"You rocks think you're so smart. " Dean said and Robin rolled her eyes. In less than five minutes, the C4 was set up. "Alright. Welcome to the 21st century." He said getting up, grabbing the cord that would detonate it, followed by Robin. "Alright, stand back." He told Dr. Visyak and Robin closed the doors once they exited.

"I can't believe we're doing this." She whispered and gave Dr. Visyak and apologetic look. Right before he detonated the charges, Dean smiled at them both.

"Okay. Now..." He and Robin opened the doors and got close to the now broken rock. Pulling it out, Dean swallowed, looking like a little kid busted and Robin's eye went wide. The sword had broken in half. Turning around, they saw Dr. Visyak flat face at the sight of it. "You've got insurance for this, right?" He chuckled awkwardly and Dr. Visyak looked at him incredulously.

Moments later they were about to leave, but Robin stopped. "I'm so sorry about your sword." She apologized.

"Remind me to never do any more favors for Bobby."

"Right." She nodded. "And thanks again, for saving my ass all those years ago." She smiled.

"No need to thank me, just make sure you kick Bobby on the jewels for me." She offered a small smile and Robin nodded once more before getting in the Impala.

* * *

Her and Dean didn't speak once on the drive back. It wasn't after they were a couple of minutes near the motel she spoke.

"I'd really appreciated if you didn't tell Sam anything." When he only looked at her blankly she added, "About me being Bobby's goddaughter. It's not that I'm ashamed, cause I'm not. In fact I'm fucking proud of that. But it be-"

"Safer?" He asked cutting her off. She nodded. "You know I don't get it, well, you." He corrected. "You being so mysterious and not telling us shit about you. I mean you'd rather have us not trust you than you telling spilling your dirty secrets." He shook his head. It couldn't be so hard to say something, anything, instead of being so secretive. And what pissed his off even more was that Bobby was in on it. He wouldn't say anything either. What could be so fucking bad that they're not telling? Was she a giant threat to them?

"That's cause it's none of your fucking business. You don't see me trying to know all your dirty little secrets, do you?" She snapped and he glared at her.

"Well you already know a couple of them, don't you?" She rolled her eyes, fed up.

"That's different." She sighed.

"How? How can it be different?" It was he's turn to snap.

"Because I'm being hunted, Dean and they won't stop until I'm dead!" He was a bit taken back by her out burst but he recovered quickly.

"Hunted? Hunted by what?" Robin let out a humorless laugh.

"A curse, an unbreakable one." Her voice shook at those words.

Dean confused, didn't know what to say. He would've questioned her more, but they had arrived at the motel parking. Before he could turn off the engine, Robin was out of the car and walking to their room door. He promised Bobby he wasn't gonna leave her our of his sight and that meant one room, even though he hated it.

Walking in the room, Robin made her way straight to the bathroom, muttering, "I have to pee" as an excuse to Sam, who was standing in front of the wall, that had all their evidence together, closing and locking the door. Once the inside, she rested her hands on the sink and let out a shaky breathe lowering her head. She repeated the action two more times, and then splashed water on her face. Drying her face, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You'll soon leave them behind, just like everyone else." She whispered to herself. It was true. Being chased and on the run didn't give her a choice. When she was in Europe she only talked to Bobby once or twice a month and she sometime called Rufus instead, trying not to make an obvious pattern. Robin wanted to do the same with Ellen and Jo, but she was risking them, she didn't want Ellen to loose her daughter. The only reason she called Rufus was because he threaten her to do so. There was no way in Hell she'd let anything happen to him, so she would stop calling every two or three months, even if it meant getting yelled by him afterwards. One time she had called Bobby and Rufus was in his house. Let's just say it was one of the best phone calls she had while being away those five years. Thinking about it, she chuckled softly. _Crazy old men. _Robin enjoyed it so much, she cried after they'd hung up. In a way she was glad to be back. Seeing those two in person is way better than talking to them on the phone, although, on the phone, neither of them threw anything at her when she was being a smartass.

"Hey, let's go! Gotta kill a dragon before it gets more virgins!" She jumped a little when Dean yelled from the other side of the door, while banging loudly. Instead of answering, she opened the door and without looking at either of them, walked out the door.

* * *

"Ugh! God. Just when I get used to a smell, I hit a new flavor." Dean said, walking down a flight of stair with a flashlight in the sewers, followed by Sam and Robin. Ever since they left the motel, she had been quite and neither brother missed it. Especially Dean.

"Dude, we've been here for hours. There's nothing. I think the lore is off. Hey, what if, uh, what if dragons like nice hotels?" He asked Sam, hopefully.

"Cause we're ever so lucky." Robin muttered looking around the sewers, her first words since leaving the motel.

Sam ignoring both of them noticed something. "What's that? He shined his flashlight behind Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, Robin and his flashlights copying Sam's. Something shined with the light on the floor. It was gold. "Holy shit." He said and knelt in front of it. He picked up a gold watch and looked over at Sam and Robin, who were staring at him.

"Okay, maybe there are dragons here." He said, and then started to take some gold from the pile. Robin rolled her eyes at him. Ignoring him, she walked a few steps away from them, shining her flashlight around. Something caught her eyes.

"Um, guys? You might wanna check this out." She said and walked further away from them. When she was close enough, she could see it was an altar, candles, bowls, among other things. What really stood out was a leather-bound book, right in the middle.

"A little arts-and-crafty for a giant bat, right?" Sam said, from her left, once he saw the altar. She nodded and Dean, who was now on her right, picked up the book.

"Hello? Is someone there?" All three hunters head's snap at the sound of the voice and without a word, followed it. Robin in the front followed by Sam and Dean on the rear. "Hello?" The female voice said again, this time louder. Robin quickly knelt down to see where it was coming from. All the girls that went missing were trapped under the grates of the sewer. "Please, help."

"Hey, its alright. We're gonna get you out." Robin told them assuredly and Sam started finding a way to get them out.

"Quick. He's coming back." Penny said, or so Robin thought according to her photo. And just like she said, the dragon pulled Sam away and Dean pulled out the sword. Robin took this opportunity and kept trying opening the grate.

"Where do you think you're gonna stick that?" She heard the dragon ask Dean, followed by its scream. "Aah! Where did you get that?" _I guess the sword works_. She thought.

The sound of a _clank_ made her turn around to see Dean standing defenseless in front of the dragon with a glowing hand, the sword nowhere in sight._ Job well done, Winchester. _She thought bitterly. From the corner of his eye Dean saw her and nodded toward the grate on his right and she nodded back, making her way to it slowly. The rest happened way too fast for her liking. The dragon saw her and picked her up from the floor by her throat, a glare dancing in its eyes.

"Sorry, but my boat sailed a long time ago." She said and he growled, tightening his grip on her throat, digging its claws on her skin. Suddenly she was yanked from its grip, clawing her neck at its released. Sam had tackled him. Holding her throat, making sure she didn't bleed to death, she crawled her way towards where the sword was. She noticed there was a second dragon that Dean was now fighting with. Seeing that both dragons were distracted, Robin grabbed the sword from between the grates.

She tried her damnest to get up, but she couldn't do it, the blood loss making her weak. Luckily for her, Sam had kicked the dragon he was fighting hard enough to give him a chance to take the sword from her. Giving her an once-over, he looked between both dragons. Seeing that Dean was defenseless, he stabbed that one on the back. The other dragon had no other choice and flew away and the brothers gave each other looks.

Robin, even though she was weak, crawled back to the trapped girls. "It's okay. Its over." She panted and laid back. It was then that Dean noticed the blood on her neck and shirt.

"Robin?" He approached her and knelt down next to her.

"Yeah?" She asked tiredly, she felt him touch her neck. "They're not to deep and he didn't get my jugular. Thank God or I'd be dead and Bobby would kill you."

"Yeah, but you're loosing a lot of blood." He looked at Sam, who was staring at Robin worriedly. "Sam, get them out. I need to get her out of here and stop the bleeding." Sam nodded and Dean picked her up bridal style.

When they were near the Impala, Dean saw her close her eyes. "Hey, hey. Don't close you eyes." He semi-ordered.

"Mhm, you're bossy." She slurred. "And sorta handsome, but a total asshole." He rolled his eyes at her.

Putting her feet on the ground, but still holding her, he opened the back door of the Impala. He picked her up bridal style again and laid her on the back seat, before going to the trunk and getting the emergency kit. Bobby was gonna eat him alive for this, so much for keeping an eye on her. Getting what he needed from the kit, he closed the trunk and walked back to her.

He wiped the blood to see exactly deep the scratches were, not seeing her eyes closed.

"You're gonna need a couple of stiches in two of the scratches." He told her and when he looked up to her face, he nudged her stomach.

"Mhm." Robin jumped a little. "Tickles." Dean sighed.

"Well aren't you a sorry sight too see right now." He only put on bandages to stop anymore bleeding. Sam could fix her up when they got back to their motel room.

And that's what they did. As soon as they called the police and got those girls back with their families, they drove back to the motel and Sam stitched the scratches that needed to be stich and on the others he just cleaned them. Finishing, he wrapped bandages around her neck. Robin was out as light the entire time, only when Sam was stitching, was when she would jump back so consciousness.

The next morning, Robin woke up with everything aching, especially her neck. _Fucking dragons._ It was official she hated them.

"Mornin', babe." A gruff voice said and she mentally kicked him.

"Don't call me babe." She had meant that to sound like a threat, but in her state, it came out as a groan. Dean chuckled at her and she flicked him off.

* * *

Hours later, she had finally gotten up and they were ready to go back to Bobby's. Robin spent the entire drive to South Dakota asleep in the back seat. It wasn't when they were a few hours near Bobby's that she woke up.

"How you feeling?" Sam asked once he noticed her awake.

"Like I was choked by a dragon." She sighed and he chuckled softly. Dean just stared at her from the review mirror.

"Must be that curse, huh?" He said looking back at the road. Dean was sure she was gonna bitch back, but she didn't it.

"Could we not do this now? I'm tired of it, all of it." And she lay back down on the seats. Dean heard the double meaning of her words and it didn't escape Sam either.

When they were finally at Bobby's, Robin quickly got out of the car, pulling the zipper of her jacket all the way up. It hid a lot of it, but not all of it. Sam saw her and he smiled apologetically, and Dean nodded. That's when she heard the back door opened and the he was.

"How'd it go?" Bobby asked getting closer to them.

"Peachy." She said flatly.

"As always, you're a ray of sunshine, R." He told her sarcastically and she gave him a tight grin.

Since Dean had opened the trunk while she and Bobby had their little exchange, she walked to get her duffle bag. The action caused her stiches to stretch and she cursed.

"What?" Bobby asked her.

"Nothing. Just broke a nail." She said, dismissing him. If he found out about her scratches, she would never hear the end of it. Although, it'd be fun to watch Bobby tear Dean's head of, since he was her babysitter.

"Robin, are those bandages?" _Fuck. _She froze in place and glanced at Dean, she saw him tensed.

"Well, you know how dragons are. Once they get their hands on a non-virgin they go bananas." She said quickly and forced out a laugh. Dean chuckled awkwardly and Sam tried not to look amused at his brother's and Robin's "busted" faces.

"Inside. Now." He glared at her and she nodded, walking inside, he followed her.

"Let me see how bad." He said, now in the kitchen. She obliged and pulled down her jackets zipper and the bandages. "I'm gonna kill Dean."

"Don't worry, just tow of them were too deep and non of them where near the jugular, or the jugular, hence why I'm standing here." She said when he saw he eyes widen. "As for killing him, just punch him really hard and we're good."

"You think that's funny?" He snapped at her. "Come on, I bet those boys didn't disinfect them." He motioned her to sit and she did, not saying anything else. He had that look on his face. The "If you say something else right now, I'm gonna throw something at you". Bobby also stayed silent as he disinfected her wounds. The stiches were fine, he was sure Sam was behind them. Bobby wasn't known for being gentle. It was usually her that made that side of him show. She and him had gone through a lot of shit together, plus he always saw her as his daughter and not just his goddaughter.

Robin suddenly Dr. Visyak, she was still curious about her.

"Hey, Bobby?"

"What?" He asked throwing away all the used bandages.

"Dr. Visyak, she told me about what she did." Robin saw Bobby tensed a little and turned around to see her give him those fucking kitten eyes she did whenever she was, either curious or hurt. He hated when she did that, cause he could never say no to her when she did.

"What did she say exactly?" He said sitting across from her o the table.

"That she knew me cause you had talked about me and the beach-house I stayed in when I was 15 was hers. Cause you asked her for a favor." She said softly, playing with her fingers in front of her. A habit she had whenever she was nervous.

"Uh, yeah."

Robin smiled when she remembered something else.

"Oh and she wanted me to kick you in the jewels. Wanna tell me what's that about, Romeo?" She smirked.

"That's a story you'll never hear." He said getting up and going towards the cabinet, grabbing a bottle of pills and throwing them at her.

"Oh, what'd you do?" She asked with a laugh, catching the bottle.

"Take two of those and go to sleep." He said ignoring her question, which made her laugh even more.

"Oh my, God, did you tell her you loved her?" Bobby took the dishwashing rag and threw it at her and walked out the kitchen, to his desk. Robin laughed again.

"Just take the fucking pills and go to sleep." He snapped from his desk.

"Okay, okay. Relax before you get a stroke or somethin', Bob." And just like she thought it would happen, a book flew by her and she laughed harder. "You missed!" She yelled and run up the stairs. It was felt amazing to be back.

**Reviews? Next chapter we'll find out a whole lot more about this so call curse. Don't know when it'll be up, since I have PowerPoint presentation to do and study, but I promise, it'll be soon. **


	9. Story Time

**Story Time**

***Hello fellow followers! So I decided to write an original chapter this time. Going to give you a little back-story on Robin. I hope it doesn't suck and that you guys enjoy it.***

A few days later, and the brothers were still at Bobby's and so was Robin. Bobby had made her stay until her wounds closed a bit more; of course she was irritated by that, but stayed anyways.

In those few days, Dean decided to find out more about her. It didn't work. He had to give her credit; she was smarter than he thought. Robin never fell for his bullshit she knew what he wanted, so she avoided him or just ignored him, either by working on cars or reading books, and helping Bobby with other hunters.

The old hunter was aware of Dean, Robin had told him. He understood her reasons and what she was doing, but he was also worried about her. Bobby didn't like the idea of her pushing people away, he had told her this a million times, followed by "I'm not gonna be around forever, darlin'". Of course, she wasn't having any of that, especially now, with Jo and Ellen gone, Robin only had Bobby and Rufus left. And both of them were old, Rufus agreed with him that one time they were talking about her. Eventually they were going to die and it worried him that she didn't have anyone else.

That was another reason why he wanted her to hunt with the brothers. Sure, they were trouble everywhere they went, but she would have someone to go to in times of trouble or someone to talk to. Bobby knew Robin couldn't be left alone, not when she was being chased.

That's when he decided he needed to talk to the brothers, especially Dean.

And that's what he did. The eldest Winchester was outside, working on the Impala. Luckily for Bobby, Robin was grocery shopping.

"Dean, we need to talk." He said, nearing the Impala. Dean, hearing his footsteps, turned around.

"Yeah. What's up?" He asked, cleaning his hands with a dirty rag.

"It's about Robin." Dean froze his movements, then quickly continued.

"Okay?" He dropped the rag. "What about her?" He asked, frowning.

"I know you don't know a lot about her." Dean scoffed. "And there's a good reason behind it, but I think it time you know about her." Bobby said, sitting down on a workbench. Dean stood up straight after Bobby's words and leaned on the Impala.

"Go ahead." He said.

"She's gonna be pissed as fuck at me for telling you, but its for the best." Dean just nodded. "You already know she's my goddaughter, and the reason behind that its because I knew her parents way before she was an idea. Your old man did too."

"Really?" Dean interrupted.

"Yes, and do you mind leaving questions for the end?" Bobby asked, giving him a half-annoyed look. The green-eyed hunter just raised his hands and mocked zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Rolling his eyes, Bobby continued. "Well, like you know already, Robin's a vampire hunter. She comes from a long line of vampire hunters. Generation after generation, its basically in her blood. But you see, the thing with vampire hunters is that, the very thing they hunt can hunt them. And her family has been hunted for over 40 years. Of course, they've survived; they always find a way to defeat them. Until that night happened, 11 years ago. The vampires that her family has been hunting, since they can remember, found them one night. They knew they were being chased, they weren't stupid, but they didn't know they were so close." Dean was listening to every word the man, who was like a father to him, said, but seeing the troubled look on Bobby's face, especially finding the right words, he asked.

"What did they do Bobby?" His voice low.

"The started by destroying the house, and then, well, they killed them all. Starting with Robin's dad, then her brother and sister, the last one to go was her mom. She did everything in her power to protect Robin and she did. Robin would've died that night too, luckily, John and I got there just in time." Seeing Dean curious face, he added. "Your dad was the one who found out about what was going to happened and he called me. Never driven so fast in my life. When we got there, we thought we were late, but Robin's scream suddenly filled the air and that's how we found her, next to her mother's dead body, a vampire approaching her. John killed the vampire and burned down the house, while I took care of her. Never in my life I've seen that girl more scared than that night." He finished with a sigh.

"Wow." Dean said, not knowing what else to say. But then he remembered. "She told me she was cursed. The vampires going after her, is that what she meant? And her being on the run?" Bobby nodded and suddenly everything clicked. "Son of a bitch." He whispered.

"Yeah, these sons of bitches have a sick way of torturing her for running. But the real reason why I told you all this is because I don't want her to go off on her own again. When she was in Europe, she almost died. The leader of the vampire nest after her, found her. Nearly killed her. Every since she's been 14 all she's done is run. And that's not the life I want for Robin."

"What are you trying to say, Bobby?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Take her with you. I ain't living forever, and neither is Rufus. Robin can't depend on only me and him, cause once we're gone she'll be alone and that's what I've been trying to avoid all these years."

"Bobby, I hear, I really do, but she and I aren't on the same bus ride. She doesn't like me and I'm not a big fan either." He replied with a ruff voice.

"Yeah cause you didn't know shit about her. Now you do." Bobby snapped.

"Fine, you're right." The eldest Winchester said, defeated. "But she still doesn't like me and I doubt she'll ever like me now, since I know about her past, especially without her knowing." He uncrossed his arms and walked towards a cooler, taking out two beers and handing one to Bobby. The old hunter sighed and opened his bottle.

"Yeah well, leave that to me." Dean watched him, drinking from his bottle, a pensive look on his face. He knew convincing her was gonna be one hell of a job.

He wasn't going to tell Bobby, but the reasons why he didn't like her weren't cause of trust, yes they were part of it, but the real reasons were because, well, she was a stubborn and snarky bitch. And that smirk made him wanna shoot her.

And right on cue, Robin had returned. She had taken her Camaro, since it hasn't been driven in more than 3 days. She said: "It's like neglecting a child." Her words made Dean chuckled; of course he hid it from her. He also had to agree, he didn't like leaving his baby like that for days.

Stepping out of the car, she noticed Dean staring and sent him a wink. He replied with rolling his eyes. Robin then saw Bobby and smiled.

"Aloha, old man."

"You find everything?" Bobby asked walking her way.

"Everything and more." She grinned and nodded her head to the passenger seat, where three shopping bags were. Bobby chuckled lightly.

"I see." He walked to the trunk and tapped it. "How're the stiches?" Robin understood and threw him the keys.

"Itchy, but healing." She said smiling at him and smiled back. Hearing the sound of footsteps she turned around to see the eldest Winchester staring at her car.

"Like what you see?" She half-smirked and Dean nodded.

"Why don't you two idjits make yourselves useful and carry bags inside?" Bobby said walking towards the house, hands full of bags. Both hunters nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

Once all bags were inside, Robin put everything in its place with help of the tallest Winchester.

"And that's it." Sam said throwing the last bag away.

"Perfect." She smiled. "Now your kitchen is fully stock, Bob." She said when Bobby walked in the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the sink.

"Right. Thanks, kiddo." He smiled at her.

"Least I can do." She then turned to the youngest Winchester. "Hey, Sam, how do you feel about lasagna?"

"Um, I love it, why?" He gave her a confused, yet amused smile. Since he first met her, he hasn't seen her this happy and up beat. It was strange yet he enjoyed it.

"Awesome! I'm making my world famous lasagna. What do you say, Singer?" Robin's smile never leaving her face. Not even when Dean entered the kitchen.

"Sure, why not." Bobby said shrugging.

"Did someone say lasagna?" Dean said, washing his hands on the sink.

"Prepare to be amazed boys!" She winked at them both and lightly punched Bobby on the shoulder.

And hour later they were all sitting on the table, eating.

"Holy shit. This is good." Sam said, after swallowing a piece.

"Oh, wow." Dean said, with his mouth full. She looked at them both with a smug look and Bobby just ignored them. He knew very well what she was doing. She's done it a lot over the years.

Ever time Robin was going to leave, she'd go grocery shopping, made him a nice meal, and cleaned the house, which she did in the last couple of days. And the worst part, her being extra happy and energetic.

Robin seemed to notice his foul mood and she knew she was the reason. The female hunter couldn't help but do these things. It was guilt. She was leaving him behind, possibly never return, alive that is. So, why not do something nice for him and give him a nice a happy memory of her in case?

"Hey, Bobby, you ok?" Sam asked, seeing his expression.

"Yeah. Just not very hungry." He moved to get up, but Robin stopped him.

"Bobby." He looked at her. "I'm sorry." He removed her hand from his and walked outside.

Robin sighed and ran her hands on her face in frustration.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, breaking the silence, giving her a curious look.

"None of your business." She snapped at the eldest Winchester and got up, grabbing her plate and Bobby's. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to finish packing." She threw the dishes on the sink, thankfully none broke, and walked upstairs.

"Huh." Dean said after she was gone.

"I wonder what she's running from. I mean, its gotta be big to be acting like this and Bobby not wanting her to be alone out there." Sam said getting up and moving towards the sink, leaving his plate there.

"It is big, Sammy." The eldest brother said looking from the stairs to Sam. Getting up from his chair he moved to the back door, motioning Sam to follow. When Dean was sure she couldn't hear them talking, he told Sam everything Bobby told him.

"Whoa." The tallest, yet youngest brother said, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah." Dean said, walking to the hood of the Impala.

"I get it now. The little things she and Bobby have said. It makes sense and it also makes sense why Bobby wanted her to join us."

"And he still wants her too, but I highly doubt that she'll come with us. Especially with me around." He closed the hood of the Impala and walked in front of Sam.

"Yeah tell me about it." He then looked a Dean closely. "So now that you know about what she was hiding from you, does it mean you like her?" Curiosity getting the best in him, Sam knew for a fact that if she hadn't hid anything from him, Dean would've hit on her. He was sure there was still that possibility.

Dean saw clearly behind Sam's question and rolled his eyes.

"Sam. Don't."

"What? Its just a curious question." He shrugged.

"Yes and no. I still think she's an annoying, snarky bitch. So no, I still don't like her." Dean said irritated.

"Right. And you're such a joy to be around with." The tell hunter said sarcastically.

"As the matter a fact, yes I am." He said seriously and Sam scoffed.

"Just try not to sleep with her. Bobby will kill you." He told his older brother half serious, half mocking.

Now it was Dean's turn to scoff.

"He's not joking." A voice said and both brothers jumped and turned to face her. "The first boyfriend I ever had, ran to the hills once he saw Bobby's shotgun and grumpy face. Don't get me started with when he found out I had lost my virginity. He tracked the dude down and nearly shot him." Robin chuckled.

The brothers looked at each other. They were both worried she'd heard their previous conversation.

"So might explaining me why Dean would sleep with me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, her cat-like eyes shining with the twilight sun. "Cause last time I checked, it takes two to tango and I ain't planning of doing the tango with him anytime." She finished with a smirk, the smirk that drove Dean crazy. He didn't know why, but it just irritated him to watch her smirk.

"Don't worry, Buffy. It ain't gonna happened." He sneered at her.

"You know I was waiting for that one." She said, pointing out the nickname.

Dean was about to reply when Bobby appeared.

"Mind coming inside, all of you?" Without a word, they all walked inside, stopping in the living room.

"What's up, Giles?" Robin said with a small smile and Dean rolled his eyes. Sam only looked at her amused and Bobby just ignored her.

"Robin, I know you'll be leaving soon again and so will you boys." He said looking between the three hunters. Robin was standing in the middle of both brothers and she found it funny. The three kids Bobby practically raised. "And I know you don't wanna team up with them." He pointed at the female hunter, between the brothers. "But I'm gonna ask you one last time, give this old man peace of mind and join them." Seeing that she was about to protest, he continued. "Just one more time, R." He was practically begging her and she hated every minute of it.

The Winchester brothers only watch them, in complete silence.

"Bobby, I'm sorry, but I won't." She said grimly. _Why did he have to be so hard about this?_ She was trying to avoid having them killed and he knew it. Bobby only gave her a slight nod and walked over his desk, taking something from one of the drawers and walking to her.

"Then take this." He handed her a book and a small bag. "Make sure you open it on the road." He added, when he saw her opening the small bag and she nodded.

The brothers still watching felt a bit sadden.

"Thanks Bobby." Robin whispered and smiled sadly at her. "I'm gonna load up my car." She walked back upstairs and all the men watched her go, in silence.

"Bobby, you sure wanna let her go alone?" Sam asked, his eyes still on the stairs.

"Can't change her mind, boy. Plus, it's better than having her leave pissed off. You learn that from experience." The old hunter said, remembering one of the many times she's left, where they had a terrible argument and she left. Called him a month later, letting him she was all right and that she was sorry.

The brothers nodded and Robin walked down the stairs with two duffel bags and a backpack.

"Need some help with those?" Sam asked when he noticed her almost tripping on the stairs.

"Uh, no. I'm ok." She let out a breathy laugh and walked outside.

"Stubborn as always." Bobby murmured.

* * *

Morning came and everyone was on a mood. Bobby was still trying to not show how upset he was over Robin leaving on her own, again, while Robin just kept to herself. Somehow the moods on these two affected the brothers two, mainly Dean. Sam was just stuck in the middle of all this, not knowing what to do about it, its not like he could go to Robin and talk to her. They didn't know each other for long so he doubted she'll talk to him, plus he knew a lot about her and she had no idea he knew. Dean felt just like Sam, the only difference was that he could actually do something about this, but he kept to himself. He wasn't looking forward to Robin ripping his fucking head off. He was sure she was capable of it.

Robin had waken up before everyone else, so she had already drank coffee and was now finishing with putting everything in the Camaro. The men on the other hand were still in the kitchen, drinking their coffee, watching Robin.

"You know Bobby, if you want her to stay so badly why don't you lock her up in the panic room?" Dean asked, eyes still on the female hunter.

"You didn't think I thought of that?" Bobby scoffed and looked away from the window, walking to his desk.

"Well, why didn't you?"

It was Sam's turn to scoff and give his brother a 'Really Dean?' look.

"What? I'm just saying. If I had a nest of evil bloodsuckers after me, cause they have it against my family for hunting them, I'd want to be safe. And the panic room is a nice, safe environment."

"Good luck trying to tell her that." Bobby said sitting down on his desk.

"Bobby, if you think about it, Dean's right. Not about the whole locking her up in the panic room, but the part in which you want her safe at all cost." Sam said walking closer to the old hunter.

"Especially if it vamps, and they're after revenge with the last person of that bloodline alive." Dean added, copying Sam.

"And who the fuck are you to talk about me like that?" A voice snapped and all three men tensed. Robin was standing beside the stairs. How did she get there without any of them knowing was a mystery. Both brothers swallowed and Bobby stood up.

"Robin…" He said making his way to her.

She cut him off, betrayal drawn on her face. "You told them." She said in a low voice.

"I… Robin, listen…" Bobby stammered, not finding the right words.

She scoffed and walked outside, Bobby right behind her, the brothers following silently.

"Wait, Robin." She didn't stop. "Damn it, Robin." He half yelled.

"What?" She snapped stopping dead n her tracks, facing him.

"I'm sorry I told them, I shouldn't have, but-"

"But what Bobby? You know very well I don't want people knowing who I am!" Her voice loud and angry.

"I know and like I said I'm sorry-"

"Hey, you don't have to worry about us. We'll keep your secret." The youngest Winchester said, walking slowly towards them, Dean behind him. "You can trust us."

"You think this is about trust and keeping a fucking secret?" She asked angrily, the brothers looked at each other then back at her, clearly not understanding.

"Then what is it about? Why are you so terrified about us knowing?" It was now Dean's turn to asked, agitated. He was getting tired of not knowing things lately. First with Sam, not knowing if the wall would actually work and now her.

"It's about making sure no one else dies because of me!" She now shouted and walked, or stomped, to her car, yanking the door open.

Her reply stunned both brothers and Bobby took another step towards her, a guilty and sad expression on his face.

"Don't." She snapped at Bobby, who was getting closer. "Just don't." Robin started the Camaro and slammed the door closed. "I'll call you when I can." She said giving him one last look before speeding out, leaving the old hunter's house behind. Tears were clouding her view, but the female hunter blinked them away. She needed to be strong if she wanted to survive. Suddenly remembering what Bobby gave her, she stop at the side of the road. She was far enough from the house now. After reaching for it from the back seat, Robin opened the book first, a small smile grazing her features. It was her mother's hunting journal. She always said she was going to give it to her, but she never go to do so. "Can't believe you had it all these years, old man." Robin murmured. Of course she had asked herself where it was, but after the accident, she didnt want anything that could made her rememeber them. It was to painful.

Sniffing, she put the journal down on the passenger seat and opened the samll bag. "No way." She gasped, pulling out a a necklace she knew very well. It was also her mother's, she wore it all the time for good luck. It was a gift from her dad. The necklace was gold with a small replica of a August Lebeau Boxlock shotgun, her moms favorite. Robin let out a small sobbed when she noticed her parents wedding rings were added to it. She missed them so much, she needed them to tell her everything would be all right.

Wiping off her tears, Robin slowly put the chain around her neck and hid the rings and shotgun under her black T-shirt and pulled back on the road. _Survive._

* * *

All three men watched her go in complete shock, neither saying anything. Silently, Bobby walked inside, leaving the brothers outside, going directly to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. He only prayed she'd be all right, he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her out there. He just wouldn't.

* * *

**I want to apologize again, cause i said I would update fast last time, but i suddenly forgot to upload it and then I started reading it again, and made a few changes here and there, added some stuff and TADA! How'd you like Robin's b ack story? Please let me know. Doesnt matter if it good or bad, just let me know. Also, I already know the episodes I want Robin included, but i was wondering if you guys had any requests? Let me know!**

**Until next time! :D**


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Hi! So in this author's note im letting y'all know that I am gonna fix the first chapters. I've noticed theres a lot of mistakes. In my defense, i wrote them in a tablet and my tablet is fucked up. I am not leaving the story, just letting you know im fixing a couple of mistakes. Im starting to write the two chapers, since i finally finished school! I officially graduated from High School! YAY! Anyway, I hope you dont mind. Ill be adding new stuff to the old chapters, but ill try not to add a lot. Thank you for your support and I hope you dont hate me for this!


End file.
